Absentia Mentis - Afwezigheid van geest
by vocalvoldemort
Summary: "En daar moet ik in geloven?" vroeg hij schamper. Hij ijsbeerde door de kamer heen en weer en zij volgde hem met haar ogen die ze tot kleine spleetjes had geknepen. "Dat ze geen geest heeft? Onzin. Jij gelooft dat toch ook niet? Of wel?" Rated M voor de zekerheid!
1. Een verwarrende ceremonie

**Absentia Mentis / Afwezigheid van geest**

* * *

><p><strong>Informatie vooraf:<strong>

- Harry Potter fanfic

- Het is handig als je alle boeken en/of films kent

- Ik ben J.K. Rowling niet, dus verwacht niet dat ik zo goed schrijf als zij

- Het verhaal speelt zich vijf jaar na het laatste boek af

- Ik schrijf in het Nederlands. Alle namen, plaatsen, spreuken, etc. zullen dus ook Nederlands zijn

- Het verhaal speelt zich vooral af op Zweinstein en zal zich soms verplaatsen naar andere plaatsen

* * *

><p><strong>Proloog:<strong>

_"En daar moet ik in geloven?" vroeg hij schamper. Hij ijsbeerde door de kamer heen en weer en zij volgde hem met haar ogen die ze tot kleine spleetjes had geknepen. "Dat ze geen geest heeft? Onzin. Jij gelooft dat toch ook niet? Of wel?" Hij klonk nerveus en zijn ademhaling versnelde. _

_Haar ogen vielen op het open boek dat voor haar neus lag. Het was vergeeld en duidelijke gebruikssporen waren zichtbaar. Haar vinger gleed over de kleine lettertjes van het papier. "Enig idee waar Absentium Mentia anders vanaf moet stammen? Ik sta open voor suggesties." _

_Hij zweeg. Ze had precies die plek geraakt die hij niet wilde zien. De plek die hem immense pijn bezorgde en het ontkennen onmogelijk maakte. De plek die de waarheid heette._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoofdstuk 1. Een verwarrende ceremonie<strong>

In een klein dorpje nabij Londen werd een jongeman vroegtijdig wakker. Met nog zeven minuten voordat zijn wekker zou gaan, kwam hij overeind en zette een rond brilletje op. Direct werd de wereld scherper en zag hij dat het een druilerige dag was, niets wat hij niet gewend was.

Enthousiast over zijn nieuwe baan kleedde hij zich aan in donkere kleding en een lang, zwart gewaad. Menig dreuzel, mensen die niet kunnen toveren, zou zich afvragen waarom hij een mantel droeg, maar in de tovenaarswereld waarin hij thuishoorde was het niets vreemds. Voor de spiegel probeerde hij tevergeefs om zijn eigenwijze donkere haar glad te strijken, maar gaf zijn poging al snel op. Het lukte hem nog net om het bliksemvormige litteken op zijn voorhoofd onder een pluk haar te verstoppen voordat hij zijn blik van zijn reflectie wegrukte.

Harry Potter was dan wel de jongen die bleef leven, maar professor Anderling zou hem hoogstpersoonlijk vervloeken wanneer hij te laat zou komen op zijn eerste dag.

Hij stapte naar buiten, keek om zich heen en zag tot zijn genoegen dat hij alleen was op dit vroege tijdstip. Zijn enige gezelschap was een gevlekte kater die op een muurtje zat en hem nieuwsgierig aankeek. Harry draaide rond, voelde het bekende, ongemakkelijke gevoel alsof zijn adem uit zijn luchtwegen werd geperst en verdwijnselde succesvol.

Vlak buiten het terrein van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus verscheen hij weer en vulden zijn longen zich met lucht. Het was als thuiskomen van een lange vakantie. Een vijfjarige vakantie waarin hij een carrière als schouwer geambieerd had en daarin succesvol was afgestudeerd. Toch had Harry zijn carrière nog niet kunnen starten. Vlak voor de zomervakantie begon, had hij een brief gekregen van Minerva Anderling; schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Een hoop vroegere docenten van Harry waren met pensioen en de school zat om docenten gelegen. Harry zou Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gaan geven en tijdelijk de vlieglessen van Madame Hooch overnemen nu zij zich focuste op internationale Zwerkbalteams. Grijnzend liep Harry het bekende terrein op en dacht terug aan zijn eigen eerste vliegles. Een les waarin hij direct succesvol was gebleken, zijn vriend Ron een bezemsteel tegen zijn gezicht kreeg en enkele anderen bewezen hadden dat vliegen niet zo makkelijk was als het leek. Harry, die volgens een foto van vroeger, al op éénjarige leeftijd op een bezemsteel had gevlogen was de jongste zoeker van de eeuw geworden, een prestatie waar hij nog steeds trots op was.

* * *

><p>Iets meer dan vijftig kilometer verderop in het kleine stadje Great Kingshill maakte een jongvolwassen meisje gefrustreerd een prop van de brief die ze nu voor de zoveelste keer had gelezen.<p>

Ze wierp de prop op haar rommelige bureau en ging zelf in haar vensterbank zitten. Starend naar de regen die neer drupte in de voortuin en de perfect groene heggetjes nat spetterde dacht ze na over de brief. Wel honderd keer had ze de adressering gecheckt, maar het kon eigenlijk niet missen.

_Fay-Linn Ailive Harper_

_Fernside 21_

_Kamer 7, tweede verdieping_

Het was geschift en niet logisch. Niets in de brief leek te kloppen, van de met inkt geschreven letters tot aan de rare instructies waarbij ze zich naar Kings Cross station moest begeven en naar perron 9 ¾ moest gaan. Nee. Het was vast één grote grap van haar huisgenoten. Een grap die ze niet kon waarderen omdat ze er zo mee zat.

Wat als ze werkelijk op die school voor mafketels werd verwacht? Wat als ze er als enige niet zou zijn? De regen stopte voorzichtig en liet plassen en na druppende planten achter. Uit de enveloppe van de brief haalde ze de foto te voorschijn die bij was gevoegd. Heel even zou ze gezworen hebben dat de foto bewoog, maar toen ze nogmaals goed keek zag ze dat ze het zich verbeeld had. Zij was de vrouw die de brief geschreven had. De vrouw met wie ze een afspraak zou hebben op haar eerste schooldag, althans, als ze zou gaan. 'Professor Anderling, schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.'

"Hocus-Pocus mijn hoela pas, ik zou willen dat die brief nooit gekomen was."

"Fay?" Er werd op haar deur geklopt en ze keek op toen haar huisgenoot Alice de kamer betrad. "Er vloog een uil de keuken in!"

"Een uil?" vroeg Fay-Linn schamper en vol ongeloof. Alice die graag beeldend vertelde, wapperde wild met haar armen. "Ja, een uil! Hij had een briefje met jouw naam erop en toen ik het van zijn poot wilde halen heeft dat kreng me in mijn hand gebeten."

Fay-Linn strekte haar hand uit naar het kleine papiertje en haar ogen gleden vlug over het papier.

"Wij hebben vernomen dat u om 09:01 deze morgen uw trein heeft gemist. U dient te wachten op nadere info vanuit de school en wij verzoeken u vriendelijk uw huis niet te verlaten."

Ze had niet door dat ze het briefje hardop had voorgelezen, maar toen Alice haar ongelovig aanstaarde, besefte Fay-Linn het maar al te goed. "Welke trein?"

"Vast een misverstand," beet ze Alice toe.

"Ja," mompelde ze zachtjes toen ze weer alleen was. "Een groot misverstand, dat moet wel."

* * *

><p>"Potter, het is goed je te zien," had Minerva Anderling Harry begroet. De woorden klonken hem bekend in de oren en hij had beleefd geknikt. "Eensgelijks professor."<p>

"Je hoeft me nu geen professor meer te noemen, dat begrijp je wel mag ik hopen?"

"Zeker prof-, Minerva."

Haar smalle lippen hadden zich tot een lachje gevormd en ze had hem zijn slaapkamer laten zien. Daarvoor moesten ze naar de zevende verdieping waar zijn eigen lokaal zich bevond. Achterin de klas zat een deur die naar zijn werkkamer leidde en in dat kamertje zat weer een deur naar zijn eigen slaap- en badkamer.

De slaapkamer was licht, had authentieke ramen en een groot hemelbed met spiraalvormige spijlen en een zachte, rode sprei. Voor de ramen stonden twee heerlijke stoelen waar Harry, vermoedde hij, veel tijd door zou gaan brengen. Met een simpele zwaai van zijn toverstok kwam zijn kleding uit zijn hutkoffer en hing het zichzelf in de massief houten kleerkast op.

Een tweede zwiep liet zijn literatuur opstijgen en hij begeleidde de boeken naar de werkkamer waar ze zachtjes op zijn bureau neerploften. Tot zijn genoegen stonden er al een hoop boeken in de kast in de kamer en zag Harry ook boeken die hij niet kende, maar die zeker van pas zouden komen bij zijn baan als docent.

Hij voelde zich direct thuis, maar dat had misschien meer met Zweinstein zelf te maken dan met zijn eigen kamer.

"We gaan de leerlingen verwelkomen en de sorteerceremonie start zo. Ik zal je voorstellen als nieuwe docent, maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat de leerlingen al weten wie je bent."

Harry knikte en trok de deur van zijn werkkamer achter zich dicht. Door het lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten liepen ze terug en daalden de beweeglijke trappen af naar beneden.

Zoals Minerva voorspeld had, begon de ceremonie bijna. Rubeus Hagrid leidde de eerstejaars die, vond Harry, piepklein leken naar voren en ze namen zenuwachtig op de houten banken plaatsen. Sommigen keken om zich heen of wezen naar het betoverde plafond, anderen leken te nerveus om iets te kunnen doen. Weer anderen vertelden al uitgebreid over familie die op Zweinstein had gezeten of discussieerden over de vier afdelingen waar ze mogelijk in terecht zouden komen. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij iets bewegen en Harry draaide zich naar de beweging toe. Hermelien Griffel zat aan de hoofdtafel en zwaaide enthousiast naar hem. Zij leek ook nerveus, maar het kon ook enthousiasme zijn. Harry ging vlug naast haar zitten om niet op te vallen en fluisterde: "Hoi Hermelien, goed je te zien!"

"Eensgelijks Harry!" zei zij, een stuk minder zacht. "Ongelooflijk dat je zo'n belangrijk vak mag gaan geven terwijl je er niet eens voor gestudeerd hebt!"

"Tsja, de school had blijkbaar behoefte aan een geweldige docent," grapte hij. Hermelien grinnikte en wees naar het uiteinde van de lange tafel. Marcel Lubbermans, een vriend van Harry toen ze beiden nog op school zaten maar die nogal vaak pech had, zat op de laatste stoel en leek ontzettend kalm.

"Het is ook Marcels tweede jaar."

"Hij geeft.."

"Kruidenkunde," vulde Hermelien hem aan.

"Oh ja, natuurlijk. Maar Stronk,-"

"Is nog steeds afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf."

Harry slikte en liet zijn blik weer rondgaan. Stiekem baalde hij dat hij niet zo goed van alles op de hoogte was, maar hij wist ook dat dit zijn eerste dag als docent was en dat dat ook niet van hem verwacht kon worden.

Professor Anderling nam plaats op de verhoging voor de leerlingen en het geroezemoes in de grote zaal stierf langzaam weg. "Welkom studenten, bij alweer een nieuw betoverend jaar op Zweinstein. Een jaar dat weer even vreugdzaam en leerzaam zal worden als de andere jaren. Tot mijn grote genoegen mogen wij weer vele nieuwe leerlingen verwelkomen die dadelijk worden ingedeeld bij één van onze vier afdelingen."

Ze draaide zich met haar bovenlichaam naar de docententafel. "Professor Stronk als afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf." Pomona Stronk zwaaide enthousiast de zaal in.

"Professor Slakhoorn als afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich." Slakhoorn, die Harry maar al te goed kende, hief vrolijk zijn glas en zijn oogjes gleden twinkelend over de nieuwe leerlingen.

"Professor Banning als afdelingshoofd van Ravenklauw en ik, Minerva Anderling, ben afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor."

Er viel weer een stilte en Harry voelde de blikken van veel leerlingen op zijn gezicht branden. "Dit jaar hebben wij ook een nieuwe docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik stel graag aan jullie voor, Harry Potter."

Hermelien gaf hem een por en hij stak aarzelend zijn hand op. De stilte die eerder heerste, werd vervangen door luid gepraat, gewijs en geschuif; veel leerlingen die achteraan zaten wilden zien of hij het echt was. Hagrid stak grijnzend zijn reusachtige hand naar hem omhoog en ook Slakhoorn knikte tevreden.

"Professor Griffel," ging Anderling ongestoord verder, Hermelien glimlachte, "zal naast Dreuzelkunde dit jaar ook starten met Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Professor Kist gaat genieten van een welverdiend pensioen."

"Hoe dan, hij is een geest," mompelde Harry zachtjes.

"Harry!"

"Sorry," gniffelde hij zo stil mogelijk.

Hij hield snel zijn mond dicht toen Minerva de sorteerhoed op het bekende krukje zette en zich tot de leerlingen wendde. "De sorteerhoed heeft voor ons allen weer een lied voorbereid. Zing mee uit volle borst, de tekst komt zo in beeld. Je mag je eigen melodie en tempo bepalen."

Nog voordat de hoed kon beginnen, liep Minerva naar Harry toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. "Potter, zodra de ceremonie begint wil ik graag dat je vertrekt. Ik heb een belangrijke opdracht voor je en je kunt alleen ongezien vertrekken wanneer de ogen op de ceremonie gericht zijn."

"Wat moet ik,-"

"Romeo Wolkenveldt wacht je op in de hal. Veel succes Potter."

"Die instructie was wel erg onduidelijk," mompelde Hermelien die blijkbaar een beter gehoor had dan Harry dacht. "Ik vind dat je door die deur moet vertrekken." Ze wees naar de deur vlak bij het podium waar hun tafel op stond en Harry knikte. Toch zette hij zijn gedachten even opzij toen er in de bruine sorteerhoed een scheur zichtbaar werd en de hoed met het schoollied begon. Anderling zwaaide met haar toverstok en de tekst werd in sierlijk gouden letters zichtbaar.

_"Welkom welkom,_

_Alweer een fijn nieuw jaar,_

_De tekst zweeft voor je neus,_

_Dus wij zingen met elkaar._

_Het sorteren van de nieuwen,_

_Zal zo gaan beginnen,_

_Maar eerst zullen wij nog even,_

_Over de vier afdelingen zingen._

_Griffoendor van rood en goud,_

_Anderling keurt dit zeker goed,_

_Met het symbool van een leeuw,_

_Staat Griffoendor voor dappere moed._

_Ravenklauw van brons en blauw,_

_Kiest enkel de aller slimsten,_

_Een afdeling met een adelaar als wapen,_

_Is zeker niet de minste._

_Helga Huffelpuf van zwart en geel,_

_Beloont geduldigheid en trouw,_

_Hun symbool is de das,_

_Het is misschien de afdeling voor jou._

_Tot slot is er nog Zwadderich,_

_Met de kleuren zilver en groen,_

_Met een slang als afdelingswapen,_

_Zul je het met sluwheid en ambities moeten doen._

_Genoeg gezongen, het is nu klaar,_

_Ook al was het wat schaars,_

_Ik sorteer jullie allemaal, het maakt niet uit waar,_

_Want jullie zijn allemaal tovenaars."_

Toen iedereen op een ander moment was uitgezongen werd de eerste naam al snel opgelezen. "Samantha Aiken."

Harry stond voorzichtig op, hoorde nog een "veel succes, Harry" en verliet toen stilletjes de Grote Zaal. Romeo Wolkenveldt, inmiddels Minister van Toverkunst, schudde hem stevig de hand en keek hem vriendelijk aan. "Het is me een genoegen je weer te zien."

"Zegt de Minister tegen een simpele jongen die nu docent is."

Romeo grinnikte vriendelijk en reikte Harry een bezem aan. Een Celeritas 2, één van de nieuwste bezemstelen op de markt. "Zeg," vroeg Harry die de gepolijste steel tussen zijn vingers streelde, "kun je me nu eerst vertellen wat we eigenlijk gaan doen?"

"Ik mag niet teveel zeggen, orders van de baas, maar wat we, of eigenlijk jij, gaat doen is belangrijk."

"Welke baas? Je bent minister!"

"We doen dit in opdracht van Zweinstein, Harry. En het is enorm belangrijk dat deze missie slaagt."

Harry en Romeo liepen met hun bezems over hun schouder naar buiten en Harry keek naar de hutkoffer die Romeo mee trok. "Zal ik die anders,-"

"Hij is leeg," werd hij onderbroken.

"Vertel me wat je wel kunt zeggen." Harry begon kwaad te worden. Hij werd op een missie gestuurd zonder aanwijzingen en dat frustreerde hem.

"We vliegen naar Great Kingshill. Daar woont een meisje dat een uitnodiging heeft gehad om naar Zweinstein te komen. Ze is echter niet gearriveerd en ook niet op het station in Londen gezien."

"Is er iets met haar gebeurd?" Zijn interesse was gewekt. Harry kon het zich namelijk niet voorstellen dat er iemand bestond die het zou weigeren om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Hij herinnerde zich nog als de dag van gisteren hoe overweldigend zijn eerste ontmoeting met Hagrid was. De halfreus die hem verteld had dat hij een tovenaar was en hem meenam naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.

"Dat denk ik niet. Maar wanneer een heks of tovenaar de brief ontvangt mag hij of zij altijd weigeren."

"Daar kunnen we dan toch niets meer aan veranderen?"

"Het is van groot belang dat zij dit jaar naar Zweinstein komt. Weigeren is eigenlijk geen optie."

"Eén student meer of minder, wat maakt dat nou uit?"

"Veel Harry, veel." Romeo zuchtte en ze liepen gezamenlijk het schoolterrein af. Harry, die er nog steeds weinig van begreep, zweeg om beleefd te blijven en hielp Romeo om de lege hutkoffer onder zijn bezemsteel te binden.

"Je vraagt je vast af waarom we niet verdwijnselen," zei Romeo die vast op zijn bezem ging zitten. "Het is omdat vliegen nog steeds de veiligste manier van reizen is die minder snel achterhaald kan worden."

"Ik zie nu meer gevaar. Straks valt dat meisje nog van de bezem." Harry dacht aan heer Voldemort die verslagen was en kon zich niet indenken welk groot gevaar er nu voor een onbekende heks zou schuilen.

Romeo glimlachte zwakjes. "Je begrijpt het nu nog niet, dat is logisch. Maar je zult het nog wel gaan begrijpen later, daar zorgt Minerva wel voor."

Harry zette zich tegen de mossige grond af en voelde direct de verbeterde snelheid van de Celeritas 2 en hoe soepel hij zich met deze bezem door de lucht kon bewegen. "Beter dan de eerste variant?" gokte Romeo die naast hem kwam vliegen. "Nou en of!"

"Dan mag je hem houden, cadeautje voor wat we zo gaan doen."

"Wauw," zei Harry, blij als een kind op Kerstochtend, "bedankt!"

Het kleine dorpje was grauwig, maar niet onaardig. De kleine rijtjeshuizen stonden behoorlijk scheef en zagen groen van het onkruid en de omhoog klimmende planten, maar desondanks vond Harry de sfeer er prettig. Hij vond het plezieriger dan de Ligusterlaan met zijn perfect groene grasvelden op ieder gazon en de streeploze ruiten. "Dit is het?"

"Ja," bromde Romeo met zijn lage, warme stem. "Even verderop."

Hun bezems legden ze in de struiken, het zou wat vreemd zijn als er twee mannen in gewaden met een bezem op hun schouder door het dorp liepen op klaarlichte dag, en ze liepen een nieuwe straat in. De lege hutkoffer denderde op de keien, maar tot hun verbazing verschenen er geen nieuwsgierige gezichten achter de ruiten. "Fijn dorpje."

"Wel klein, je moet een eind gaan voor de bewoonde wereld." Romeo hield duidelijk van het stadsleven, maar ook daar kon Harry hem geen ongelijk in geven.

"Wat ehh, wat doen we nu?"

"Ze woont op nummer 21, kamer zeven."

"Ja.." zei Harry afwachtend. Hij verwachtte meer informatie, of in ieder geval informatie waar hij wat mee kon. "Ik blijf buiten, gewoon voor het geval dat, en jij haalt haar over."

"En wat als dat niet lukt?" vroeg Harry, die nu zenuwachtig begon te worden.

"Falen is geen optie ben ik bang."

Harry slikte. "Waarom denken jullie dat ik hier geschikt voor ben?"

"Je hebt zo je charmes," grijnsde Romeo.

Harry kon zich niet indenken welke charmes hij had voor een elfjarige heks, maar hield zijn mond. "Wat doe ik met haar familie?"

"Oh, dat is waar. Ze woont niet bij haar familie. Eventuele dreuzels die je tegenkomt mag je gerust, je weet wel, je mag een vergetelheidsspreuk op ze gebruiken. Het is maar beter dat ze het vergeten."

"Zijn er verder nog dingen waar ik op voorbereid moet zijn?"

"Niets ernstigs, enkel een hoge dosis eigenwijsheid."

"Aha," zei Harry om tijd te rekken. Hij staarde naar het rijtjeshuis omhoog. "Nou goed, dan ga ik maar."

* * *

><p>Zenuwen gierden door zijn lijf toen hij op de deur klopte en wachtte op reactie. Een jongedame, Harry schatte haar iets jonger dan hij zelf was, opende de deur en keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.<p>

"Hallo," zei Harry met een stem die niet als de zijne klonk.

De vrouw scande hem met haar bruine ogen en glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem. "Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?"

"Ja.." begon hij twijfelend. "Ik ben op zoek naar.." Had Romeo hem een naam gegeven? Harry kon het zich niet herinneren. "Woont hier toevallig een jong meisje dat een brief heeft gehad?"

"Een jong meisje? In een studentenwoning?"

Harry slikte. "Dan ben ik vast verkeerd, mijn excuses."

Hij wilde zich omdraaien, maar ze legde haar hand op zijn schouder. "Wacht."

"Er kwam vanochtend wel een uil de keuken in met een briefje voor Fay. Bedoel je dat soms?"

Hij kreeg weer hoop en keek achterom of hij Romeo ergens zag. Die was nergens te bekennen. "Die Fay, is ze thuis?"

"Kom maar verder, ze is op haar kamer."

"Kamer zeven," mompelde Harry die de informatie onthouden had.

"Goed op de hoogte? Ik ben Alice, trouwens. En jij bent?"

Harry wist dat hij Alice de waarheid kon zeggen, ze had als dreuzel zijnde waarschijnlijk nog nooit van zijn naam gehoord. Daarom schudde hij haar de hand. "Harry Potter."

"Kamer zeven is op de tweede verdieping." Alice klonk alsof ze het jammer vond dat Harry niet voor haar kwam, maar gebaarde desondanks vriendelijk naar de trap.

"Bedankt, ik red het verder zelf wel."

Hij liep de treden voorzichtig op en verbaasde zich over de stilte in het studentenhuis. Hij had verwacht dat het een verzameling zou zijn van harde muziek, alcohol en sigaretten, maar dat was hier niet het geval. Toen hij op de tweede verdieping op de gang stond werd hij pas echt nerveus. Als ze geen elfjarig meisje was, wie was ze dan wel?

Hij hief zijn hand op om op de deur met een houten zeven te kloppen, maar voordat zijn vuist de deur raakte zwaaide deze al open. Er klonk een luide gil en de deur werd weer dichtgedrukt. Alsof hij dit vaker had gedaan plaatste Harry zijn voet ertussen. Hij kon niet ontkennen dat het zeer deed, helemaal toen ze tegen de deur begon te duwen. "Donder op!"

"Mag ik even binnenkomen?"

Het duurde even voordat de druk op zijn voet verdween en Harry de deur voorzichtig open kon duwen. Een jonge vrouw stond met haar rug naar hem toe en liep toen naar het bed. Ze ging op de rand zitten, sloeg haar ogen neer en keek hem toen aan. Harry schrok van de ijsblauwe ogen die in de zijne boorden en geen enkele emotie leken te bevatten. "Ik ehh," Harry herpakte zich, "Fay is het, toch?"

"Fay-Linn." Haar stem klonk scherp en ze articuleerde duidelijker dan nodig was.

"Wat kom je doen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze haar hoofd heen en weer schudde. Haar staart, die een bos glanzend bruin haar bevatte, wiebelde heen en weer.

"Weet ik niet precies," antwoordde hij eerlijk.

"Nou, lekker dan."

Harry zweeg en keek om zich heen. De inrichting van Fay-Linn's kamer deed hem aan het strandhuisje van Bill en Fleur denken, maar leek niet bij Fay-Linn zelf te passen.

"Je hebt een brief gehad, hè? Om naar Zweinstein te komen?"

"Ja, en ik ga niet."

"Waarom niet?"

"Alsjeblieft," sneerde ze op hem af. "Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus? Ik geloof niet in die onzin. Stelletje mafketels die me proberen wijs te maken dat ik een heks ben, nee bedankt."

Harry grinnikte, maar hield daar direct mee op toen hij haar blik zag.

"En wie ben jij eigenlijk?"

"Oh, natuurlijk. Harry Potter, docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."

"Zwarte Kunsten?" vroeg Fay-Linn schamper. Het hele gedoe klonk haar steeds raarder in de oren. "Waarom geef je het geen kans? Kom naar Zweinstein voor.. een weekje. Als je daarna nog steeds niet wilt dan ga je weer naar huis."

Haar ogen kregen weer de kille glans waar Harry eerder van geschrokken was. Ze keek hem strak aan en sprak slechts een paar woorden nadrukkelijk uit. "Ik. Ben. Geen. Heks."

Plotseling voelde Harry de vloer trillen en leek hij volledig uit balans. Het verwarde hem, hij kende geen magie die dit wist te doen. Hij greep vlug de houten stoel beet die aan het kleine bureautje stond, maar die leek niet te trillen. Harry concentreerde zich op zijn voeten en kreeg de trillingen uiteindelijk onder controle. Tot zijn verbazing kwam Fay-Linn van het bed omhoog en stond ze ineens vlak naast hem. "Sorry!"

"Wat was,-"

"Het spijt me," onderbrak ze hem direct. "Dat gebeurt soms."

"Soms?" vroeg Harry die de hele situatie maar nauwelijks kon bevatten.

"Als ik kwaad ben. Maar het is onder controle.. Dus je kunt die stoel wel weer loslaten."

Harry voelde zijn wangen gloeien en liet de leuning snel los. "Wat was dat precies?"

Fay-Linn haalde haar schouders op. Ze wilde het best uitleggen, maar ze had er zelf geen idee van wat het was. "Het enige dat ik weet is dat het niet echt gebeurde. Het was enkel in je hoofd."

"Aha," zei Harry, die nu het liefst zo snel mogelijk terug naar Zweinstein wilde. "Nou, als ik je toch niet kan overhalen dan kan ik misschien maar beter gaan."

"Oké," zei ze zacht, waarop Harry richting de deur liep.

"Ik doe het."

"Je.. je doet het?" Harry moest de woorden herhalen omdat hij het anders niet geloofd had. "Vraag het me niet nogmaals, voordat ik me bedenk."

"Natuurlijk." Harry knikte en vroeg zich af wat hij nu moest doen.

"En nu?" Haar reactie was scherp en direct, iets wat snel wende.

"Ik ehh, zal je koffer even halen. Je kunt wel vast je spullen bijeen rapen, dan zie ik je zo."

Hij snelde de kamer uit en holde de trappen met twee treden tegelijk af. Hij had de koffer sneller kunnen sommeren, maar hij wilde Romeo persoonlijk spreken.

Hij hijgde een beetje van het rennen en botste bijna tegen Romeo op toen die de hoek om kwam. "Het is me gelukt," zei Harry die tevredenheid op Romeo's gezicht zag.

"Mooi."

"Dat is alles?" vroeg Harry beduusd. Hij klapte snel zijn mond dicht toen hij besefte wat hij tegen de minister had gezegd, maar tot zijn verbazing lachte hij.

"Wel, ik had gezegd dat falen geen optie was."

"Oh ja. Maar wat doen we nu?"

Romeo knikte naar de woning. "Ik zal met je meegaan om geheugens te wissen van de huisgenoten en jij kunt Fay-Linn helpen haar koffer in te pakken. Waarschijnlijk pakt ze een hoop spullen die ze niet nodig heeft op Zweinstein, maar ik verwacht dat je daar over zult zwijgen. Het zou jammer zijn als ze weer gaat twijfelen omdat haar laptop het in onze wereld niet doet." Een lachje speelde op zijn vriendelijke gezicht.

"Ik moet liegen?"

"Enkel verzwijgen, dat is anders."

Harry vond het verdacht veel op liegen lijken. "Nou goed dan. Als je maar weet dat ik niet degene ben die haar gaat vertellen dat we terugvliegen per bezem."

Romeo had gelijk gehad; Fay-Linn stopte een laptop in een hoes en legde die bij haar spullen op het bed neer. "Ik heb geen schoolspullen," merkte ze op.

"Dat komt wel goed. Waarschijnlijk wordt je morgen meegenomen naar de Wegisweg om spullen te kopen."

Harry besefte dat hij een onbekend woord had gebruikt toen hij vreemd werd aangekeken. "De Wegisweg? Is dat een soort winkel?"

"Een winkelstraat waar enkel tovenaars en heksen komen. Je zult het nog wel zien."

"Aha." Ze klonk weer even kortaf als eerder en legde een paar stapels kleding in de open hutkoffer. Harry wist dat Fay-Linn geen afscheid zou kunnen nemen van haar huisgenoten. Romeo was op dat moment bezig hun geheugens uit te wissen zodat ze zich niets van Fay-Linn zouden herinneren, maar dit hadden ze niet tegen Fay-Linn gezegd.

"Wat als ik iets vergeet?"

"Dan halen we het later op of kopen we het." Harry wist dat hij haar gerust moest stellen, maar hij had geen idee hoe hij dat moest doen. Fay-Linn leek een persoon met een opgetrokken muur om zich heen. Een muur waar Harry noch Romeo of iemand anders doorheen zou kunnen breken en dat maakte de situatie behoorlijk gecompliceerd.

Hij staarde even uit haar slaapkamerraam naar de straat van het kleine dorpje en schrok op toen hij de koffer dicht hoorde klappen.

"Al klaar?"

"Nee, ik doe hem voor de grap dicht." Het sarcasme was op zijn plaats, maar liet Harry wel glimlachen. "Goed. Romeo wacht buiten op ons."

Ze tilde de koffer van haar bed af. "Romeo?" Haar ijzige ogen keken even in de zijne en hij knikte. "Romeo Wolkenveldt, Minister van Toverkunt."

"Jullie hebben een minister?" vroeg ze schamper.

"Je zult het allemaal horen, later. Nu is het tijd om te vertrekken."

Een kort knikje volgde. "Goed. Ik zal even tegen Alice zeggen dat ik een weekje weg ben."

"Nee!" Harry had het zo snel gezegd dat hij zich snel moest herstellen. "Alice is even weg. Ik kwam haar straks tegen en ze zei dat ze boodschappen ging doen."

Harry had argwaan gewekt en Fay-Linn twijfelde zichtbaar aan zijn verhaal. "Nou, dan zal ik haar wel bellen als ik daar ben."

"Ja," zei Harry, denkende aan het feit dat haar telefoon het op Zweinstein niet zou doen, "doe dat maar."

Buiten schudde Romeo Fay-Linn de hand. "Romeo Wolkenveldt."

"Fay-Linn Harper."

"Ben je er klaar voor?"

Achter haar schudde Harry snel zijn hoofd. "Maakt ook niet uit, laten we gaan," zei Romeo toen vlug. "Hoe komen we bij de dinges?"

"We vliegen naar Zweinstein. Het zal niet erg lang duren, bezems zijn een fijn vervoersmiddel."

"Bezems?"

Harry grijnsde onbewust om haar ongelovigheid en keek verbaasd op toen Romeo zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad haalde. "Als je maar niet denkt dat je je Hocus-Pocus op mij kunt uitoefenen."

"Te laat," grinnikte Romeo toen hij zijn toverstok tegen haar slaap plaatste en er een kleine zilveren flits volgde.

Fay-Linn zweeg en keek glazig om zich heen. "Ik weet zeker dat ze een ritje op een bezemsteel nu heel anders zal ervaren."

"Die spreuk moet je me leren!" zei Harry toen ze naar het struikgewas liepen waarin hun bezemstelen verstopt waren. "Nooit," zei Romeo.

"Waarom niet?"

"Het is Duistere magie, Harry, ik mag die spreuk alleen gebruiken in noodgevallen."

"En dit is een noodgeval?" vroeg Harry die de hutkoffer van Fay-Linn onder zijn Celeritas 2 bond.

"Nee, maar dit maakt het wel makkelijker, vind je niet?"

Vol ongeloof schudde Harry zijn hoofd heen en weer en zag hoe Fay-Linn vrijwillig op Romeo's bezem ging zitten. Romeo zelf nam achter haar plaats en steeg rustig op.

"Op naar Zweinstein."


	2. Woede en ontkenning

**Reacties zijn erg welkom! Ik wil mezelf graag verbeteren (:**

**Dit verhaal staat op 1 andere plek op internet en daar post ik het per stukje,**

**ik ben dus dezelfde schrijver als daar, alleen post ik hier per afgemaakt hoofdstuk!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoofdstuk 2. Woede en ontkenning<strong>

Op Zweinstein leek Fay-Linn weer helemaal de oude, maar ze zei geen woord over haar eerste keer op een bezemsteel. Harry was ontzettend nieuwsgierig naar de spreuk die Romeo gebruikt had, maar wist ook dat hij die waarschijnlijk nooit in zijn bezit zou krijgen.

"Wil jij met haar naar de kamer van het schoolhoofd? Minerva zal daar straks ook wel heenkomen. Ik heb helaas andere bezigheden op het ministerie."

Harry knikte en keek even naar Fay-Linn. Zij staarde vol ongeloof naar de vele torens van het adembenemende kasteel en zweeg in alle talen.

"Wat is het wachtwoord?"

"Peperbonbons." Romeo trok er een vies gezicht bij en gebaarde naar de hoge deuren. "Ik wens jullie veel succes."

"Ga jij niet mee?" vroeg Fay-Linn die klaarblijkelijk niet had geluisterd naar het gesprek. Romeo schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, maar je bent in goede handen. Harry zal je verder helpen."

Haar ijzige blik gleed even over Harry's voorhoofd naar zijn bliksemvormige litteken. Toen keek ze weer weg en knikte. "Goed."

Romeo glimlachte vriendelijk en draaide zich toen om. Zijn paars fluwelen mantel wapperde achter hem aan toen hij het pad weer terug nam en uit het zicht verdween.

Fay-Linn volgde Harry zwijgend door de school. De lestijd zorgde ervoor dat de gangen haast verlaten waren en ze konden snel doorlopen naar de kamer van het schoolhoofd.

"Peperbonbons," zei Harry toen ze voor de waterspuwer stonden.

"Peperbonbons?" vroeg Fay-Linn verbaasd. Toch leek ze geen bevestiging te verwachten en keek ze geboeid toe hoe de waterspuwer verschoof en plaats maakte voor de wenteltrap.

Het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, Minerva Anderling, zat tot hun verbazing achter haar massieve bureau en keek over haar brilglazen naar het tweetal dat haar kamer betrad.

"Ah!" zei ze waarna haar smalle lippen een glimlach vormden. "Goed jullie te zien, ga zitten."

Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok en twee stoelen met een lederen zitting verschenen aan de andere kant van haar bureau.

"Ik zal zo thee inschenken, maar wil eerst een brutale vraag stellen. Wat heeft je overgehaald om toch naar Zweinstein te komen?"

Harry, die zelf ook nieuwsgierig was naar dat antwoord, keek voorzichtig naar Fay-Linn die de bewegende schilderijen aan de wand iets te lang bestudeerde. "Ik mag het een week proberen," zei ze toen.

"Wat bedoel je precies?"

"Hij," ze wees naar Harry, "zei dat ik hier een week kan blijven. Als ik weer weg wil kan ik daarna gaan."

Harry voelde zijn wangen gloeien bij het zien van Minerva's afkeurende blik. "Aha, juist ja. Dat is zeer ongebruikelijk, maar maakt wel een hoop duidelijk."

"Het lijkt me niet meer dan redelijk," zei Harry hoopvol. "Het is onprettig om ergens te moeten verblijven waar je het niet naar je zin hebt, ik kan het weten."

"Harry, wil jij even naar de keukens lopen en vragen om thee en een stevige lunch voor Fay-Linn?"

"Maar je kunt toch gewoon,-"

"Nu graag."

Daarom stond hij op, verliet de kamer van het schoolhoofd en begon de trappen weer af te dalen.

* * *

><p>Fay-Linn voelde zich ongemakkelijk en nam de ruime kamer in zich op om tijd te winnen. De vragen die de vrouw tegenover haar op haar afvuurde waren moeilijk te beantwoorden en enorm confronterend. "Kun je me antwoord geven?"<p>

Fay-Linn haalde haar schouders op.

"Hoe lang weet je al dat je anders bent dan anderen?"

"Ik ben niet anders." Ze keek professor Anderling strak aan en die sloeg haar ogen zuchtend neer. "De reden dat je bent uitgenodigd om naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus te komen is dat er magie is gedetecteerd."

"Ik heb helemaal niets misdaan!" Haar stem sloeg over en ze sloeg haar ogen weer neer. Naar haar knieën staren leek haar veiliger.

"Zweinstein is ook geen straf."

"Dit is toch net zoiets als een middelbare school?"

Achter haar hoorde ze voetstappen en ze wist dat de jongeman die er eerder was geweest nu weer terug was gekeerd. Fay-Linn voelde zich direct meer op haar gemak omdat ze hoopte dat de vrouw minder moeilijke vragen zou stellen nu ze niet meer onder elkaar waren. Een kop dampende thee en twee vreemd uitziende gebakjes werden voor haar neus gezet. "Pompoentaartjes, net uit de oven."

"Aha," antwoordde ze omdat ze niets beters wist te zeggen.

Harry glimlachte en dacht aan het taartje dat hij onderweg naar boven zelf verorberd had. Het had hem prima gesmaakt en hij hoopte dat Fay-Linn meer op haar gemak zou raken als ze iets in haar maag had.

"Zweinstein geeft educatie aan jongeren vanaf ongeveer elf jaar. Iedere leerling verblijft zeven jaar op Zweinstein tot zij aan een vervolgopleiding beginnen of aan het werk gaan."

"Als de oudste leerlingen achttien zijn," rekende Fay-Linn vlug uit, "dan ben ik twee jaar te oud."

Professor Anderling schraapte haar keel en Harry volgde hun conversatie nauwkeurig. "Wij verwachten ook niet dat je hier zeven jaar zult verblijven."

"Mooi, want dat was ik ook niet van plan."

Harry grijnsde om haar lef terwijl hij ook een kop thee aan Minerva gaf. "Vergeef me mijn nieuwsgierigheid," mengde hij zich in het gesprek, "maar wat komt Fay-Linn dan precies doen?" Harry ging zitten. "Ah, ik had die vraag niet van jou verwacht. Ik ben echter wel bereid om hem te beantwoorden. Vandaag ga ik aan de slag met een lesrooster voor Fay-Linn. Zij zal enkel de vakken volgen die voor haar nuttig blijken en dus ook in verschillende klassen worden ingedeeld."

"Hoe moet zij dan contacten leggen?"

"Ik red me wel alleen," klonk het vlug.

"Er zijn genoeg ouderejaars aanwezig om haar in de groep op te nemen. Verder verwacht ik van jou," Anderling keek Harry even aan, "dat jij Fay-Linn op weg zult helpen om van haar verblijf op Zweinstein een succes te maken."

Fay-Linn reageerde zo snel dat het onnatuurlijk leek. "Dat is echt niet nodig, ik kan het zelf, heus."

Harry vroeg zich af of hij iets misdaan had. Ze leek geen contact met hem te willen, maar hij was bang dat ze weinig keuze had als dit was wat Anderling wilde.

"In jouw lokaal," ging Anderling ongestoord verder, "liggen nog enkele nieuwe toverstokken. Vanavond na het avondmaal wil ik graag dat jullie samen een gepaste stok voor Fay-Linn kiezen. Haar gewaden zal ik naar haar slaapkamer brengen."

"Slaapkamer?" vroeg Harry zich hardop af.

"Fay-Linn kan niet worden ingedeeld bij een afdeling aangezien de sorteerhoed weigert. Een ruimte op de begane grond die wij vroeger gebruikten als opslag is nu ingericht als slaapkamer. De gang die naar haar kamer leidt bevindt zich achter het wandtapijt van het schoolmeer."

"Mag ik daar blijven tot vanavond?"

"Dat zal helaas niet gaan, mijn excuses. Ik dien je voor te stellen aan de andere docenten en aan je schoolgenoten en het avondmaal is daar de perfecte gelegenheid voor. Ik verwacht je dus om zes uur in de Grote zaal."

Fay-Linn nam een grote hap van een pompoentaartje en keek nors naar het haardvuur dat vrolijk knetterde. Harry voelde een steek van medelijden, maar wist ook dat ze dat van hem niet zou accepteren. Daarom stond hij langzaam op en frunnikte aan zijn gewaad om tijd te rekken.

"Dan zie ik je vanavond na het eten. Ik zal met je meelopen naar het juiste lokaal."

Fay-Linn knikte en at zwijgend verder.

"Jouw werkschema ligt inmiddels in je kamer, Harry. Maandag blijft je vrije dag, dus je kunt de middag besteden zoals je zelf wenst. Wel raad ik je aan om vast enkele lessen voor te bereiden en te bedenken wat je de leerlingen de komende weken wilt leren."

"Prima. Dan ehh, ga ik maar."

* * *

><p>"Toe nou Harry, je kunt het mij toch wel vertellen? Sinds wanneer hebben jij en ik geheimen voor elkaar?"<p>

Harry zuchtte omdat hij Hermelien nog steeds niet had afgewimpeld. "Dit is niet het juiste moment. Zodra ik meer weet en ook weet of ik anderen mag inlichten ben je de eerste die het hoort."

"Maar Harry, Ron en ik zijn nog steeds je beste vrienden!"

"Volgens mij is het etenstijd," veranderde hij van onderwerp. "Oh! Helemaal vergeten. We moesten op tijd aanwezig zijn. Anderling heeft een mededeling."

Met die woorden verliet Hermelien haastig Harry's werkkamer waar hij opgelucht tegen het bureau leunde. Er was hem niet verteld dat hij over Fay-Linn moest zwijgen, maar er was ook geen toestemming gegeven om anderen in te lichten.

De boeken die veelal didactiek bevatten zette hij terug in de kast en met een zwaai van zijn toverstok ordende hij de papieren op zijn bureau. In de badkamer streek Harry zijn haar glad dat direct weer overeind sprong en staarde voor een klein moment in zijn eigen groene ogen. Een steek van medelijden kwam opzetten toen hij dacht aan hoe Fay-linn zich moest voelen tijdens het avondmaal. Voorgesteld worden aan een hele school en alle docenten tegelijkertijd moest vreselijk zijn. Harry schudde dwaas zijn hoofd heen en weer. Het was niet aan hem om medelijden te hebben, ze wilde het waarschijnlijk toch niet hebben.

Hij trok zijn gewaad recht, sloot de deuren achter zich en stak zijn toverstok in zijn binnenzak toen hij naar beneden liep. In de Grote Zaal ging hij aan de docententafel zitten waar hij per toeval naast Hagrid belandde. "Harry!" bulderde die direct enthousiast.

"Hoi Hagrid, hoe was je dag?"

"Best, ja. Best! 'K ben een experimentje aan 't doen met skreeften, maar mondje dicht. Anderling is geen fan van die beesies."

"Vreemd," zei Harry die grijnsde.

"'t benne vriendelijke beesies hoor. Zij kennen het ook niet helpen dat ze 'n skreeft zijn, snap je."

"Helemaal! Zeg Hagrid, weet jij al iets over de nieuwe leerling op Zweinstein?"

"Welke?"

Harry kwam er al snel achter dat Hagrid nog niet op de hoogte was en schudde daarom zijn hoofd. "Nee, laat maar. Je hoort het zo wel."

Harry kreeg gelijk en was benieuwd naar hoe Anderling het nieuws zou gaan brengen. Ze ging staan, schraapte haar keel en het geroezemoes in de zaal verdween direct. "Voordat wij aan ons avondmaal beginnen, wil ik een korte mededeling doen."

Harry's ogen scanden de zaal en vonden Fay-Linn op een bankje bij de Ravenklauwen. Haar blik stond op oneindig tot hij die van Harry ving en ze haar ogen neersloeg.

"Vanaf vandaag is er een nieuwe studente in ons midden. Het is niet gebruikelijk dat Zweinstein scholing biedt aan leerlingen ouder dan achttien jaar, maar in dit geval maken wij een uitzondering. Wij verwachten van iedereen dat zij onze nieuwe leerlinge met respect zullen behandelen en haar zullen opnemen in de groep. Zij zal met sommigen van jullie haar vakken gaan volgen en ik verwacht van jullie allemaal dat het samenwerken op een gepaste manier zal gebeuren."

Fay-Linn werd aangestaard door tientallen leerlingen, hoewel ze zich al vluchtig had voorgesteld aan enkele studenten bij haar aan tafel.

"Ik stel graag aan jullie voor, Fay-Linn Harper."

Ze stond voorzichtig op, stak aarzelend haar hand omhoog en ging toen snel weer zitten.

"Leuk meisie," hoorde hij Hagrid zeggen.

"Nou," zei Harry die geen beter antwoord wist te geven. Hij miste dat Anderling haar mededeling afrondde en weer ging zitten en wenste daarom Hagrid aan zijn ene kant en Marcel aan zijn andere kant een smakelijk eten. "Moet ik straks Kruidenkunde geven aan een meisje dat nauwelijks jonger is dan ikzelf. Ik krijg het er nu al benauwd van."

"Dat komt wel goed, Marcel. Als ze nu voor het eerst op Zweinstein is, weet ze echt niet meer van Kruidenkunde af dan jij."

"Ja," zei hij, "je zal wel gelijk hebben."

Marcel zweeg verder en schepte zijn bord vol met ovenschotel. Harry legde zijn bord vol met pasteitjes, kipkluifjes en een salade en keek vol verbazing naar de berg eten op het bord van Hagrid. "Ik doe aan de lijn, zie je. Ben 'n beetje rond geworden de laatste jaartjes."

Harry verslikte zich in zijn pastei en nam snel een slok water. Hij begreep dat Hagrid als halfreus meer at dan een gewone tovenaar, maar dat dit zijn dieet moest voorstellen kwam toch als een schok.

* * *

><p>De tijd vloog aan Harry voorbij terwijl hij bij kon praten met Hagrid, Marcel en Slakhoorn die daar weer naast zat en toen hij weer tijd had om door de zaal te kijken, zag hij dat Fay-Linn ontbrak. Op Marcels horloge las hij dat het bijna zeven uur was en daarom verontschuldigde hij zich snel. "Sorry, ik heb nog een belangrijke afspraak, ik spreek jullie later weer."<p>

"Sorry!" zei Harry toen hij met snelle passen naar het lokaal liep en daar Fay-Linn al zag staan. "Ik had beloofd met je mee te lopen."

"Ik ging even een luchtje scheppen."

"Oh," zei Harry, verbaasd om haar reactie, "aha."

Hij hield de deur van zijn lokaal voor haar open en verlichtte binnen enkele lantaarns met zijn toverstok. "Zit je gewaad goed?" vroeg hij toen hij klaar was.

"Hij past."

"Waarom heb je hem dan niet aan?"

Fay-Linn droeg een jeans met een lange trui en frunnikte nietszeggend aan de zoom ervan.

"Dat is toch niet nodig? Nu bedoel ik, Anderling zei dat ik mijn gewaad bij de lessen moet dragen."

Harry zuchtte. "Het is professor Anderling, ze is je docent en het schoolhoofd. Een beetje respect is daarbij wel op zijn plaats."

Fay-Linn snoof. "Dus dan moet ik jou 'professor Potter' gaan noemen, terwijl je nauwelijks ouder bent dan ik?"

"Ehh.." Harry wreef ongemakkelijk in zijn nek. "Als we de schoolregels volgen dan ben ik inderdaad een professor voor jou."

"Nou 'professor', laten we dit maar snel afhandelen, want ik wil graag terug naar mijn kamer."

Harry keek haar strak aan waarop Fay-Linn snel een "alsjeblieft," aan haar zin toevoegde.

"Woensdag en vrijdag, de dagen waarop je les van mij hebt, verwacht ik jou in je gewaad. Buiten de lessen om mag je het inderdaad zelf weten," zei Harry, terugkomend op hun eerdere gesprek.

Hij voelde zich ontzettend ongemakkelijk nu hij streng en direct moest zijn tegen een adolescent die zo moeilijk te begrijpen was. Toch dacht hij dat het nodig was, hij kon de teugels niet laten verslappen, niet nu al.

Uit een brede kast aan de wand, vlak naast enkele tafels haalde hij zeven rechthoekige doosjes. Enkelen waren van hout, een ander was met zacht fluweel bekleed.

"Doe mij die in dat doosje maar." Ze wees een houten doosje aan en Harry reikte hem haar aan. "En dit," vroeg ze terwijl ze de stok tussen haar vingers nam, "moet mij aan het toveren krijgen? Is hij soms van regenboogglitters met eenhoornhaar?"

Een lach kwam uit Harry's mond en hij grijnsde breed.

"Haar van een eenhoorn, dat zou kunnen, maar over die regenboogglitters heb ik zo mijn twijfels."

"Zit hier iets in dan?" Ze hield de toverstok vlak voor haar ogen en bestudeerde het hout.

"Sommige stokken hebben een kern van drakenbloed of het haar van een terzieler, maar een feit is dat iedere toverstok een kern heeft met daarin een magische, krachtige substantie."

"Een terzieler? Juist. Wat zit er dan in die van jou?"

Harry reikte haar zijn stok aan en hoorde Fay-Linn "professor," mompelen.

"Mijn eerste stok had een staartveer van een Feniks, een vogel. Dit is mijn vijfde stok. 29,4 centimeter, hout van een es en een kern van drakenhartenbloed."

Ze antwoordde niet en gaf Harry zijn stok, de stok die minder betekende dan zijn eerste toverstok, maar toch al weer een paar jaar van hem was, weer voorzichtig terug.

"Nou," zei Harry. "Aangezien je haast had kunnen we maar beter beginnen."

"Wat moet ik doen dan? Professor?" Wederom klonk de 'professor' sarcastisch, maar het was beter dan niets.

"Geef maar gewoon een zwiep, niet mijn kant op, en dan zien we wel wat er gebeurt."

Harry kreeg de neiging om met zijn handen zijn ogen te bedekken toen Fay-Linn de stok hief en ermee zwaaide. Hij herinnerde zijn eerste ervaringen met een toverstok in handen nog maar al te goed en hoopte dat Fay-Linn met haar toverstok het lokaal heel zou laten.

Toch gebeurde niets van de scenario's die Harry in zijn hoofd haalde. Er gebeurde namelijk helemaal niets.

Geen windvlaag, geen flits, er vloog niets aan stukken en het bleef akelig stil.

"Was dat alles?" vroeg ze terwijl ze nog een paar keer met haar arm bewoog, maar er wederom niets gebeurde.

"Hij is vast kapot," zei ze voor Harry een antwoord had bedacht. Het klonk of ze het over een apparaat had waarvan de batterijen leeg waren en hij nam de stok van haar over.

"Lumos." Een kleine lichtbol verscheen aan de punt van de toverstok en verdween weer toen Harry "Nox," mompelde.

"Probeer deze eens." Hij reikte haar het fluwelen doosje aan waar een vrij kleine toverstok in zat. Harry vond hem bij Fay-Linn passen, al kon hij niet direct zeggen waarom.

Een akelig voorgevoel bekroop hem terwijl hij dacht aan de vorige stok. Iedere stok hoorde op een heks of tovenaar te reageren, ook al was het niet de meest geschikte stok. Terwijl hij nadacht zwaaide Fay-Linn opnieuw met de stok en kwam zijn voorgevoel uit; er gebeurde wederom niets.

"Nou," zei ze, "misschien hadden jullie het bij het verkeerde eind en heb ik gelijk; ik ben geen heks."

"Daar geloof ik niet in," mompelde Harry, hoewel hij zelf begon te twijfelen. "We proberen de andere vijf stokken ook nog en als het niet lukt dan verzinnen we iets anders."

"Ik. Zei. Het. Toch," brieste Fay-Linn na de laatste stok. Ze brak hem bijna doormidden in haar woede en Harry pakte hem vlug van haar af. Een vreemd en scherp geluid liet hem opkijken naar het raam achter hem. Barsten ontstonden van onderen naar boven in het dikke glas, tot ze de bovenkant bereikten. Harry zag de barsten openbreken tot er een regen van glasscherven naar beneden kwam en hij aan de kant moest springen om niet geraakt te worden.

Koude wind blies langs zijn gewaad, maar het leek niet van buiten te komen. Kwaad keek hij Fay-Linn aan, maar schrok van het felle licht in haar ijskoude ogen. Ze leek nog onmenselijker dan toen hij bij haar in haar slaapkamer was voordat ze naar Zweinstein kwam en Harry wist niet hoe hij haar nu moest bereiken.

"Was dat nou nodig?" vroeg hij daarom kwaad, niet wetende wat hij anders kon zeggen.

De felheid in haar blauwe ogen verdween en enkel de ijzige kou bleef er in achter. Ze leek verslagen en staarde naar haar trillende handen. "H-het spijt me, ik weet niet wat dat was."

"Reparo," zei Harry die met zijn toverstok naar het kapotte raam wees. De scherven rezen van de grond omhoog en smolten als een puzzel weer samen in het verlaten kozijn.

"Volgens mij weet je het eigenlijk heel goed," zei Harry die voorbij haar liep en de doosjes met toverstokken begon op te bergen.

"Want ik vind het ook echt leuk om anderen bang te maken en dingen kapot te maken, natuurlijk."

"Woensdag bij mijn les tolereer ik dit gedrag niet, dan weet je het vast."

Ze beende woest langs hem heen en draaide zich bij de deur een laatste keer om. "Als je denkt dat ik hier ook maar één minuut langer blijf, dan heb je het mis. Dag professor."

Harry steunde zuchtend tegen de boekenkasten en hoorde haar voetstappen wegebben. Toen hij stemmen hoorde spitste hij zijn oren en ging in de deuropening staan.

"Dus er lopen nu ook al katten rond die in mensen veranderen?"

"Je hebt nog geen enkele weet van de magische wereld waarin je je bevindt, Fay-Linn. Als je me de kans geeft dan ben ik bereid je alles te vertellen waar je vragen over hebt." Minerva's stem klonk rustig en geruststellend, maar Harry vroeg zich af of dat voor Fay-Linn genoeg zou zijn.

"Hoeft niet, ik ben onderweg naar huis."

"Ik ben bang dat dat niet zal gaan. We hebben afgesproken dat je hier een week zou verblijven en dat is dus ook wat er gaat gebeuren."

"Ja maar,-"

"Mocht je vragen hebben dan kun je nu meelopen naar mijn kamer. Anders wens ik je een goede nacht en zie ik je morgen bij het ontbijt."

Harry grijnsde om de standvastigheid van Anderling en hoorde het spreekvolume afnemen. Hij concludeerde dat ze samen de gang verlieten en begon toen met het opruimen van de toverstokken.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" De stem van Hermelien liet hem opschrikken en hij draaide zich naar haar om. "Waar kom jij vandaan?"<p>

"Ik.. Ik zag dat nieuwe meisje net uit je lokaal komen."

Harry zuchtte. "Zij is degene die ik als opdracht met Romeo ging ophalen, dat is alles."

"Aha." Hermelien liep langs de boekenkasten op en liet haar vingers langs de ruggen glijden. "Moet je haar lesgeven?"

"Iedereen moet haar lesgeven als dat op het rooster staat," antwoordde Harry rustig.

"Dat is niet wat ik bedoel."

"Houd er dan over op."

Ze keek hem argwanend aan. "Ik denk dat ik weet wie ze is."

Hij slikte en had moeite niet direct honderd vragen op Hermelien af te vuren. "Heb je je tijd soms gespendeerd in de,-"

"Bibliotheek ja, maar in dit geval had ik daar weinig aan."

"Harry, ik wil je niet van liegen beschuldigen, maar Ron en ik hebben het idee dat je een relatie hebt en dat meisje daarom naar Zweinstein hebt gehaald."

"Ron, wat? Hoe bedoel je, wat? Serieus?" Harry struikelde over zijn woorden en werd boos om de idioterie die Hermelien had uitgekraamd.

"Het is helemaal niet gek, Harry. Je bent na Ginny al zo'n tijd alleen.. en Fay-Linn is een mooie meid."

"Je bent niet serieus nu toch?" vroeg Harry kwaad. "Allereerst hoef ik mijn liefdesleven met niemand te bespreken en ten tweede doe ik enkel wat Anderling van me vraagt. Ik kende Fay-Linn niet tot ik haar voor het eerst zag met Romeo en.. Laat ook maar, ik ga hier niet eens antwoord op geven. Ron en jij denken maar wat jullie willen, maar val mij er niet mee lastig."

"Harry, niet boos zijn alsjeblieft."

"Je geeft me niet echt een andere keuze," siste hij.

Ze sloeg haar ogen neer. "We zijn je vrienden, als er iets is dan kun je het ons vertellen."

"Juist. Wat kwam je eigenlijk doen?"

"Ik wilde vragen of je nog thee kwam drinken beneden, maar ik laat je nu maar alleen."

Hij knikte en draaide zich om. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep hij via zijn werkkamer naar zijn eigen kamer en ging daar in een fauteuil bij het raam zitten.

Hermelien had een gevoelige snaar weten te raken. Allereerst dacht ze dat hij tegen zijn twee beste vrienden loog en daarbij kwam ook dat hij inderdaad alleen was sinds Ginny. Vlak na het laatste schooljaar op Zweinstein had hij hun relatie verbroken. Ginny was een geweldige meid, maar vulde hem niet aan zoals hij hoopte. Het voelde voor hem alsof ze twee vrienden waren die toevallig een relatie hadden en dat wilde hij niet meer.

Nu hunkerde hij naar liefde, maar was dit moeilijk te vinden in de tovenaarswereld. Alle heksen waren enkel in hem geïnteresseerd om zijn daden uit het verleden en een dame uit de dreuzelwereld leek hem ook geen oplossing.

Niet alle nachten had Harry alleen in zijn huis doorgebracht, maar liefde had hij desondanks nooit gevonden.

De liefde die hij kreeg kwam van de Wemels, Hermelien en andere bekenden, maar Harry wist niet of dat genoeg zou zijn. Toch was hij op dat moment vooral kwaad om Hermeliens beschuldigingen en kon het hem niet veel schelen dat hij nog steeds alleen was.

* * *

><p>Een beetje duf zat Harry de volgende ochtend aan het ontbijt. Hij had slecht geslapen door alle gedachten die door zijn hoofd maalden. Zenuwen voor zijn eerste lessen, frustratie door het gesprek met Hermelien en nieuwsgierigheid door het voorval met Fay-Linn.<p>

Hoe Fay-Linn op de toverstokken gereageerd had, had Harry in een brief geschreven. De brief had hij onder de deur van Anderling doorgeschoven nadat de waterspuwer hem had doorgelaten, hij had geen zin gehad in een gesprek.

Desondanks keek ze hem deze morgen veelbetekenend aan, alsof het zijn schuld had dat Fay-Linn geen magie uit haar stok had gekregen.

Hij prikte in gedachten verzonken in de muffin voor zijn neus.

"Hoe zijn je eerste lessen gegaan gisteren?"

"Hm?" Harry keek in het gezicht van Marcel die naast hem plaats had genomen.

"Hoe je lessen gingen. Ik weet nog hoe spannend ik de eerste dag vorig jaar vond."

"Oh," antwoordde hij traag. "Ik begin vandaag pas. Als eerste heb ik een eerstejaars groep met Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf."

"Leuke groep wel," zei Marcel die naar de kleinste leerlingen aan beide tafels knikte. "Er zitten een aantal bijdehante knulletjes in, maar het is een leuke groep. Erg leergierig."

"Oké."

"Je bent jezelf niet echt Harry, alles oké?"

Harry knikte zwijgend toen Hermelien naast Marcel ging zitten en negeerde het contact dat ze probeerde te zoeken; hij had er geen zin in.

Minerva liep op hem af en boog zich over de tafel heen. "Ik wil je graag in de pauze in mijn kamer spreken over je brief."

Hij knikte kort als antwoord, keek toe hoe zij haar eten meenam, waarschijnlijk alvast naar haar lokaal, en besloot haar voorbeeld te volgen. Snel dronk hij zijn sap op en nam zijn muffin in de hand.

"Ik ga me vast voorbereiden," mompelde hij tegen niemand in het algemeen.

Daarop ging hij van tafel en liep de Grote Zaal uit. Hij voelde nieuwsgierige ogen in zijn rug prikken, ogen van leerlingen die wilden weten hoe de beroemde Harry Potter zou zijn als docent. Toch was Harry daar zelf net zo benieuwd naar; hij had nog geen idee.

Hij begroette de eerstejaars bij de deur en voelde zich ongemakkelijk onder de nieuwsgierige blikken en het geroezemoes dat al snel ontstond. Toen de laatste leerling het lokaal op de zevende verdieping binnen was gelopen, sloot Harry de deur met een zachte dreun en liep in grote passen naar voren. Hij liet zijn blik over de groep gaan die nu langzaam stil viel en knikte toen tevreden.

"Een goedemorgen allemaal, welkom bij jullie eerste les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."

Omdat hij zijn handschrift uit zijn toverstok niet vertrouwde pakte hij een ouderwets krijtje en schreef zijn naam, het vak en de datum op het schoolbord.

"Mijn vraag aan jullie," zei hij toen hij weer naar de groep was gedraaid, "is wat jullie verwachten van mij te leren."

Alsof hij een seintje had gegeven begon iedereen door elkaar te praten en steeg het geluidsniveau sneller dan hij 'Levicorpus' kon zeggen.

"Stilte!" klonk hij, strenger dan hij het bedoelde.

Desondanks werkte het direct en zuchtte hij opgelucht. "In de les is het gebruikelijk dat je je hand opsteekt wanneer je iets te zeggen hebt, mijn lessen zijn daarop geen uitzondering."

Er schoten minstens vijftien handen omhoog.

"Ja, achterin. Wie ben jij?"

"Hannah Abney, meneer. Ik zou graag willen leren hoe ik Dementors op afstand kan houden."

"Ah," zei Harry. "Begrijpelijk dat je zoiets wilt leren. In het eerste jaar hebben we genoeg andere dingen te doen, maar in latere jaren zal de Patronusbezwering zeker nog aan bod komen."

Hij gaf de beurt aan een klein, blond jongetje dat zijn hand zo hoog mogelijk in de lucht stak. "Kevin Burnham. Kunt u vertellen over hoe u Jeweetwel heeft verslagen?"

De groep begon instemmend te mompelen en Harry grinnikte. "Voldemorts verhaal," de klas huiverde bij die naam, "is een triest verhaal over een eenzame wees. Als kind zijnde al geen lieverdje, maar uitgegroeid tot de grootste angst van alle heksen en tovenaars. Ik ben bereid daarover te vertellen, het zou oneerlijk zijn om dat niet te doen, maar ik vind het leerzamer om eerst andere dingen te behandelen. In mijn lessen wil ik vooral aan de slag. Ik wil jullie zien oefenen met de spreuken zodat ik jullie daarbij kan helpen. Theoretisch geneuzel kan ik helaas niet vermijden, want praktijk zonder theorie is een moeizaam proces, maar als jullie bereid zijn theoretisch bezig te gaan als huiswerk dan kan de verdeling ongeveer 70 om 30 worden."

De leerlingen zwegen en keken hem geboeid aan.

"Oké?" vroeg hij daarom ter bevestiging.

Er klonk een instemmend gemompel en sommigen knikten.

Harry ging nog alle handen langs. Van David Dean die wilde weten hoe hij iemand kon afleiden zodat hij kon vluchten, tot Esmé Holt, een bruinharig meisje met sproetjes rond haar neus. Zij wilde graag leren over de drie onvergeeflijke vloeken.

"Waarom vind je dat zo interessant?" had Harry gevraagd.

"Ik vind mensen die zo verpest zijn dat ze kwaadaardige tovenaars willen worden erg fascinerend," had ze kalm geantwoord.

"Juist. Ze zijn ook zeker fascinerend, maar helaas moet ik velen van jullie vandaag teleurstellen. We gaan vandaag beginnen met de tegenstander te ontwapenen."

"Vet," klonk het vanuit achterin de klas.

"Waarschijnlijk," ging hij verder, "lukt dat de eerste paar keren nog niet. Maar uiteindelijk zullen jullie allemaal succesvol zijn in deze spreuk."

Er schoot een hand de lucht in en Harry knikte naar Burnham die hij al eerder het woord had gegeven. "Die spreuk is toch 'Expelliarmus'?"

"Correct, vijf punten voor voor Ravenklauw. Expelliarmus betekent letterlijk 'verban het wapen', wat in dit geval dus de toverstok van je tegenstander is."

De les was nog maar net begonnen, maar de leerlingen hingen nu al aan zijn lippen. Harry voelde zich fantastisch en raakte steeds meer op zijn gemak toen hij verder vertelde over de ontwapeningsspreuk.

Met een euforisch gevoel ging Harry de pauze in. Zijn tweede groep van die dag, vijfdejaars Griffoendors, kon hij dit jaar gaan voorbereiden op hun SLIJMBAL-examens en hadden ook enorm positief op zijn les gereageerd. Hoewel hij eerder nog dacht dat hij schouwer wilde worden, ging hij daar nu toch aan twijfelen. Lesgeven was leuk en gaf hem op dat moment enorm veel voldoening.

Fluitend liep hij richting de kamer van het schoolhoofd, zei 'peperbonbons' en ging met de wenteltrap naar boven.

"Kan ik concluderen dat je lessen goed zijn verlopen?" voeg Minerva toen Harry binnenkwam. "Zeer zeker! Het doet me denken aan vroeger, toen we de SVP hadden opgericht."

"Ah ja, die goede oude tijd met onze lieftallige Omber." Het sarcasme droop van haar zin af en Harry grijnsde. "Ga trouwens zitten, Harry. Ik laat de lunch naar boven komen, want ik weet niet hoeveel tijd ons gesprek in beslag zal nemen. Lust je sandwiches?"

Hij knikte en ging toen aarzelend zitten. Op Anderlings bureau lag zijn geschreven brief omringd door een aantal dikke boeken.

"Je weet zeker dat ze geen magie heeft geproduceerd?"

"Heel zeker," zei hij, "althans, niet uit een toverstok."

"Ik begrijp het niet," mompelde ze zachtjes, "ik begrijp er echt niets van."

"Kan ze geen snul zijn?" opperde Harry. Een snul was iemand die wel uit een toverfamilie stamde, maar niet kon toveren.

Minerva schudde haar hoofd. "Dan zou ze ook niet in staat zijn om ruiten te doen sneuvelen."

"Mag ik iets vragen?"

"Van vragen wordt niemand slechter."

"Waarom heeft Fay-Linn pas op zo'n late leeftijd een brief gekregen?"

Anderling zuchtte. "Dat is inderdaad heel spijtig. Er is alleen nooit eerder een teken van magie gevonden in haar gehele omgeving, ook niet vroeger toen ze nog bij haar oma woonde."

"Dus haar magie heeft zich pas ontwikkeld na haar achttiende?"

"Correct. En we weten niet hoe zoiets mogelijk is. Het enige wat we weten is dat haar magische krachten niet regulier zijn, maar dat had je zelf ook al gemerkt, en dat het voor haar eigen veiligheid beter was om haar naar Zweinstein te halen. Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik niet eens het idee dat ze hier veel kan leren, al helemaal niet zonder toverstok, maar haar veiligheid is minstens zo belangrijk."

"Hoezo veiligheid?"

"Allereerst kent ze haar eigen krachten niet. Ze kan ze niet controleren en dus ook ernstige schade aanrichten. Maar wat nog veel erger is, is het feit dat er nog steeds veel duistere tovenaars rondlopen, Harry. Oude volgelingen van Voldemort, wezens die zich bij hen hebben aangesloten en ook veel nieuwelingen die de duistere zijde van magie hebben ontdekt."

"Wat heeft dat met Fay-Linn te maken?" vroeg Harry verder. Hij zat op het puntje van zijn stoel en zijn hersenen werkten op topsnelheid. Even werd het gesprek onderbroken door een huiself die gebukt onder een grote schaal sandwiches de kamer binnenkwam. "Eet u smakelijk," mompelde hij met scherpe stem voordat hij ze weer alleen liet.

"Eet," zei Anderling rustig. Harry nam gretig een hap uit een broodje en ze vervolgde haar verhaal. "Kun je je indenken hoe euforisch ze zouden zijn als ze zouden ontdekken dat er een vorm van magie bestaat die zij niet kennen? Een vorm die sterker is dan hoe hun vorige meester hem beheerde. Als zij haar eerder hadden gevonden dan wij.. Ik moet niet eens aan de gruweldaden denken die ze dan zou moeten ondergaan. In de dreuzelwereld is er onnodig dierenleed door het testen van medicatie, toch?"

Harry knikte bevestigend, hij had zijn mond vol.

"Ik denk dat je het daarmee zou kunnen vergelijken. Ze zou proeven moeten doorstaan en zichzelf moeten bewijzen. Ze zou zich moeten aansluiten bij de duistere zijde en worden gemarteld als ze zou weigeren. Vroeg of laat zou ze de dood vinden, hoewel het natuurlijk ook zou kunnen dat ze de duistere zijde van magie heel intrigerend vindt."

"Hmm," mompelde Harry. "Ik ken haar niet heel goed, maar ik geloof niet dat we het over een duister iemand hebben."

"Het is zonde," zei Anderling. "Ik zou willen dat we haar konden helpen haar magie te leren beheersen, maar ik zou niet weten hoe. Daarnaast weet ik bijna niets van haar verleden, ouders, of over Fay-Linn zelf en dat ze zich niet open opstelt helpt daar niet aan mee."

"Je wilt achterhalen wie ze precies is?" gokte hij. Ze knikte traag. "Ja. Ik ga de docenten vragen om opvallendheden omtrent Fay-Linn direct bij mij te melden en zal veel lezen in mijn vrije tijd. Een onmogelijke opgave, met alle boeken die Perkamentus heeft nagelaten, maar ooit zullen we het weten."

"Als Fay-Linn na deze week op Zweinstein blijft," dacht Harry hardop.

"Ze zal wel moeten."

"Mag ik dan proberen met haar te werken? Hoewel ze me momenteel nog haat geloof ik, maar wellicht is dat volgende week over."

Anderling glimlachte. "Je bent een goed mens, Potter, een goed mens. Maar jullie roosters lenen het goed om op maandagen met elkaar te oefenen. Daar kun je gewoon je eigen lokaal voor blijven gebruiken. Mocht je een grotere ruimte willen gebruiken dan kun je de Kamer van Hoge Nood gebruiken, maar ik denk dat de eerste paar weken jouw lokaal ruim genoeg moet zijn."

"Heb je suggesties? Voor wat ik met haar moet oefenen, bedoel ik?"

"Ik zou willen dat ik ze had. Wellicht is dit zo'n geval waarbij je de sprong in het diepe moet wagen en moet hopen op een gunstige uitkomst."

"Juist," zei Harry licht teleurgesteld. Zijn eigen idee klonk hem beter in de oren als hij enige hulp kon verwachten.

"Oh Harry, voor ik het vergeet; Fay-Linn krijgt van mij alsnog een toverstok om in de lessen mee te kunnen doen. Ik heb voorlopig nog geen zin in vragen, dus we zullen de schijn nog even op moeten houden."

"Prima," zei hij voordat hij het laatste stukje van zijn derde broodje op at. "Zelf heb ik ook nog een vraag.."

Ze keek hem aan en hij sprak verder. "Mag ik Hermelien Griffel en Ron inlichten?"

"Nog steeds zo'n onbreekbare vriendschap tussen jullie drie, hm? Ik vertrouw Griffel en Wemel voor honderd procent, maar ik wil je vragen de informatie die je verstrekt beperkt te houden. Vertel ze alleen het nodige en houd het voor de rest tussen ons. We weten zelf niet goed waar we over praten en hoe meer mensen betrokken raken, hoe lastiger het wordt."

"Daar kan ik mee leven," antwoordde Harry voordat hij opstond en weer op weg ging naar zijn eigen lokaal; de pauze was bijna verstreken.

* * *

><p>Die avond zakte Harry uitgeput op zijn bed neer. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij ook zo'n vermoeiende puber was enkele jaren geleden. Toch had hij alleen vandaag al geweldige lessen kunnen geven en was hij erg tevreden met zichzelf. In gedachten verzonken liet hij zich achteruit zakken en staarde omhoog.<p>

Een voldaan gevoel gleed als een drug door zijn lichaam, maar lang de tijd om ervan te genieten kreeg hij niet; zijn rust werd verstoord met een roffel op de deur.

"Binnen," zei hij hard genoeg om aan de andere kant van de deur te kunnen verstaan.

Een jongeman met rood haar en een gezicht vol sproeten stapte zijn kamer binnen en zwaaide. "Hey Harry."

"Wat doe jij op Zweinstein?"

"Goh, wat leuk om je te zien, Ron! Ja insgelijks, Harry."

"Hmpf," bromde Harry nors. "Moet ik blij zijn na die onzin die jij en Hermelien bedacht hebben?"

"Je moet toegeven dat mijn theorie briljant was."

"Briljant?" vroeg Harry die rechtop ging zitten. "Eerder achterhaald."

Ron plofte in een fauteuil bij het raam neer en stak zijn hand in een glazen pot. "Mag ik een Smekkie?" vroeg hij terwijl hij het eerste exemplaar al in zijn mond had gestoken.

"Je moet het niet te serieus nemen, echt niet. Maar je bent een man, je hoort vrolijk te worden van een goede wip." Ron keek alsof zijn theorie de enige juiste was en trok een vies gezicht bij het doorslikken van zijn snoepje.

Harry grijnsde en gooide een kussen van zijn bed richting Ron.

"Er is een hoop gaande rondom Fay-Linn, dat hebben jullie goed, maar dat zij mijn vriendin zou zijn is echt de grootste onzin die ik in tijden heb gehoord."

"Hermelien zei dat ze knap is."

Harry slaakte een zucht. "Zullen we het ergens anders over hebben? Ik leg het binnenkort wel uit, heus."

"Best."

Ron gooide het kussen terug op het bed en nam nog een hand Smekkies in alle smaken. "Ik mag op Zweinstein verblijven als ik dat wil, Anderling is echt oké als schoolhoofd."

"Dus dan slaap je bij Hermelien?"

"Bij wie anders?"

"Goed punt. Maar wat doe je hier dan? Ik dacht dat je nog op het ministerie werkte?"

Ron knikte. "Doe ik ook. Ik zit nog steeds vier dagen per week bij het Magisch Verkeersbureau op de zesde verdieping, maar ik houd genoeg tijd over om Hermelien en jou op te zoeken. Ik ben ook vaak genoeg in ons eigen huis, maar slaap een paar avonden per week hier."

"Goed voor elkaar," zei Harry die dacht aan het ministerie. Ron had een veelzijdige baan waarbij het ging over bezemveiligheid, de haardroosters van het ministerie en viavia's. En hij was regelmatig te vinden in het testcentrum Verschijnselen.

"Hoe is het lesgeven?" vroeg Ron even later.

En dus begon Harry te vertellen over de eerste lessen die hij gegeven had en over hoe leuk hij het had gevonden. Op dat moment besefte hij goed dat hij niet boos kon blijven op Ron noch Hermelien; het waren zijn beste vrienden.


	3. Het lijkt wel magie

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

**Het lijkt wel magie**

* * *

><p>Harry kon niet ontkennen dat hij erg opzag tegen de les die hij aan de groep moest geven waar Fay-Linn in zou zitten. Hij had haar niet meer gesproken nadat ze woedend bij hem vandaan was gelopen en dat leek hem geen gunstige situatie.<p>

Dat hij het deze morgen met Hermelien had bijgelegd gaf hem zelfvertrouwen, maar of het genoeg was om nu zeker voor de groep te staan.. Harry wist het niet.

Hij beende in het nog lege lokaal heen en weer. De les stond al vast; het was dezelfde les die hij ook aan de eerstejaars Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf had gegeven.

Nu was het een groep eerstejaars van Griffoendor en Zwadderich waarin Fay-Linn zich door haar leeftijd waarschijnlijk erg opgelaten zou voelen. Toch wist Harry dat ook zij de basis van de Zwarte Kunsten moest leren en zat er niets anders op.

"Goedemiddag allemaal," groette hij de leerlingen. Het was de eerste les na de lunchpauze en de groep was erg rumoerig de klas in gekomen. Toch gingen ze wel snel zitten en werd het ook vlot stil.

Harry volgde zijn lessenplan; hij vroeg wat de leerlingen zelf verwachtten en legde het één en ander uit. Deze leerlingen waren wederom erg nieuwsgierig naar Voldemort, maar een wezenlijk verschil was dat er nu één studente in de groep zat die geen enkel idee had over wie het ging.

Fay-Linn staarde nietszeggend uit het raam, maar schrok op toen Harry zijn hand vlak op zijn bureau klapte. "Ik verwacht van iedereen in dit lokaal de volle aandacht. Als jullie goed in mijn lessen meedoen, zal er ook tijd zijn voor extra vaardigheden of het vertellen van het verleden. Het ligt dus volledig aan jullie zelf hoe deze lessen er uit zullen gaan zien."

Tot Harry's verbazing schoot de hand van Fay-Linn omhoog. Ze zat helemaal achter in de klas en deelde de tafel enkel met haar boeken en tas.

"Ik zou graag mee willen schrijven, maar ik heb geen pen."

Uit de klas klonk gelach, maar in plaats van zich er iets van aan te trekken keek ze Harry strak aan.

"Stilte alsjeblieft."

De groep werd weer stil en Harry liep naar achteren met een ganzenveer en inktpotje in zijn handen. "Aantekeningen maken zal voor jullie allemaal nuttig zijn. Zeker bij de verslagen die jullie bij mij zullen moeten inleveren."

Enkele eerstejaars pakten hun perkament op tafel.

"En Harper," ging Harry verder. Hij noemde Fay-Linn bij haar achternaam zonder dat hij dat bewust had gedaan. "We schrijven op Zweinstein met een ganzenveer en inkt op rollen perkament."

Hij legde het materiaal op haar tafel neer en gaf haar een rol perkament van een leerling die voor haar zat.

"Goed," zei hij toen hij weer naar voren liep. "We gaan verder. Waarom is het zo belangrijk om je tegenstander te kunnen ontwapenen?"

Harry zag Fay-Linn nog voor haar uit staren toen hij de groep tweetallen liet vormen en liep recht op haar tafel af. "Ik wil graag dat jij een tweetal vormt met Tom, oké?"

"Alsof ik iets met mijn toverstok kan," mompelde ze.

"Hij kan waarschijnlijk niet veel meer, het is ook zijn eerste les."

"Ja maar,-"

"Nu graag. Anders mag je het vanmiddag na lestijd inhalen."

Ze slaakte een zucht, pakte haar toverstok van de tafel en liep op het kleine jongetje af. De elfjarige leek enorm onder de indruk en stelde zich aan haar voor door haar hand te schudden. "Ik ben Tom."

"Fay-Linn Harper."

Harry liet opgelucht zijn ingehouden adem ontsnappen en snelde op een tweetal af waarvan er één wild met haar toverstok stond te zwaaien. Hij maaide met zijn armen. "Ho, stop!"

"Ik heb geen zin in ongelukken, dus houd het rustig."

Hij hief zijn eigen stok omhoog en zag hoe iedere leerling stopte om naar hem te kijken. "De beweging die je maakt is een kleine cirkel. Wanneer jullie verder gevorderd zijn zul je enkel nog naar je tegenstander hoeven te wijzen met je toverstok."

Zijn pols bewoog soepel om zijn stok te laten draaien met de punt op een zenuwachtige leerling gericht. "Expelliarmus."

De toverstok van het blonde meisje vloog uit haar hand en Harry ving hem soepel op.

Hij hoorde enkele enthousiaste kreten en gaf de stok weer aan zijn eigenaar terug.

In de gehele les slaagde er één leerling in om de toverstok van haar tegenstander te laten trillen. Grotere successen waren er nog niet geboekt, maar dat had Harry ook niet verwacht. De leerlingen pakten toen de les voorbij was hun spullen en verlieten enthousiast pratend het lokaal. Toch was er één iemand die leek te treuzelen. "Weet je niet waar het volgende lokaal is?" gokte Harry.

Fay-Linn haalde haar schouders op en streek een verdwaalde haarlok achter haar oor. "Ik zou eigenlijk een paar dingen willen vragen, professor."

Het was de eerste keer dat ze hem beleefd had aangesproken zonder sarcastisch te klinken en Harry keek haar begripvol aan.

"Ik ben bereid om je vragen te beantwoorden, maar het lijkt me verstandiger om dat later te doen. Ik neem aan dat je zo nog les hebt?"

Ze knikte. "Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst."

"Ah van Herme- professor Griffel. Dan kun je maar beter opschieten, ze is niet mis."

"Wil je mijn vragen echt beantwoorden?"

Hij knikte. "Als ze mijn privacy niet schenden, zeker. Kom vanmiddag maar naar dit lokaal, dan heb ik tijd voor je."

Fay-Linn stopte haar gekregen rol perkament in haar tas en keek Harry strak aan. "Tot vanmiddag."

Met die laatste woorden beende ze snel het lokaal uit en liet Harry nieuwsgierig achter. Het ene moment wilde ze niets met hem te maken hebben en nu wilde ze hem wat vragen?

Harry kon niet ontkennen dat hij geen hoogte van haar kreeg, ze was één van de meest intrigerende personen die hij ooit had ontmoet.

* * *

><p>De middag ging snel en na de lessen ijsbeerde Harry door zijn lokaal heen en weer. Hij ordende zijn boeken op alfabetische volgorde, ruimde zijn bureaula, die nu al een enorme troep was, op en nam toen plaats achter het bureau. Hij trommelde met zijn vingers op het blad en slaakte een diepe zucht. Ging de tijd altijd zo traag?<p>

Een roffel op de deur liet hem opkijken en een jongedame verscheen in de deuropening. Haar staart wiegde heen en weer toen ze naar binnen liep en Harry gebaarde naar een stoel die in de buurt van het bureau stond. "Ga zitten, heb je een goede lesdag gehad?"

"Prima."

"Luister," begon Harry twijfelend. "Ik kan niet beloven dat ik je vragen kan beantwoorden, oké? Ik weet niet alles en zal sommige vragen misschien niet eens mogen beantwoorden."

Ze knikte en staarde naar een onbekend punt vlak naast Harry's gezicht.

"Kan ik geen contact meer hebben met mijn huisgenoten?" vroeg ze direct.

"Oh," zei Harry verbaasd; hij had deze vraag niet verwacht. "Ehh, hoezo?"

"Mijn laptop werkt niet, evenals mijn telefoon en er zijn nergens stopcontacten. Ik snap niet hoe iedereen hier contact houdt met de buitenwereld."

"Ik had je misschien moeten vertellen dat techniek uit de Dreuzelwereld niet werkt hier op Zweinstein. Als wij contact willen met vrienden of familie dan schrijven wij brieven, brengen deze naar de uilenvleugel en laten ze verzenden. 's Ochtends komt de post waarbij de uilen de Grote Zaal binnen komen. Als je familie dan heeft geantwoord, zal een uil jou de brief geven."

"Klinkt een stuk ingewikkelder dan een berichtje via mijn mobiele telefoon, maar oké, ik begrijp het. Dus als jij me vertelt waar die uilenvleugel is dan kan ik mijn vrie- huisgenoot een brief schrijven?"

Harry wreef peinzend in zijn nek. Hij vond het niet zijn taak om aan Fay-Linn te vertellen dat haar huisgenoten haar niet meer zouden kennen; ze was uit ieders geheugen gewist met een paar simpele zwaaien van Romeo's toverstok.

Toch vond hij het ook oneerlijk om de schijn op te houden en het geheim van de Toverwereld in gevaar te brengen door haar een brief te laten verzenden.

"Het spijt me heel erg," begon hij voorzichtig, "maar je huisgenoten weten niet meer wie jij bent."

"Wat?" De boekenkasten trilden even.

"Het spijt me echt."

Haar hand knalde op het tafelblad. "Besef je dan niet wat je gedaan hebt? Jarenlang ben ik eenzaam geweest. Mijn oma gaf me thuis les omdat ze me wilde beschermen, maar ik heb daardoor nooit vrienden gekend en,-" Ze stopte prompt met praten en schudde haar hoofd, net nu er essentiële informatie leek te komen waar Harry zo nieuwsgierig naar was.

"En wat?"

"Ik had er niet over moeten beginnen."

"Je verhaal is veilig bij mij, dat weet je?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik heb gewoon geen zin om weer opnieuw te moeten beginnen, met alles. Ik maak niet makkelijk vrienden en vind het moeilijk om mensen toe te laten. Het was me eindelijk na al die jaren gelukt, maar nu ben ik alles weer kwijt."

Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en stond toen op. "Ik had niet moeten komen, het spijt me."

"Fay-Linn, wacht," zei Harry krachtig toen ze bijna bij de deur was. Hij liep in een paar snelle passen naar haar toe en hield haar blik vast tot hij vlak bij haar stond. Haar zoete adem overweldigde hem lichtelijk toen ze haar mond opende om iets te zeggen.

"Wat is het?"

"Ik.. ik kan je vriend zijn."

Geen enkele emotie was zichtbaar op haar gezicht. Haar porseleinen huid bleef strak gespannen en haar kille blik hield de zijne nog steeds vast.

"Dat zou kunnen."

"Alleen als jij ervoor open staat."

Harry voelde de neiging om haar hand vast te pakken en er zachtjes in te knijpen. Iets was hij ook weleens bij Hermelien, Ginny of Luna deed, als teken van vriendschap. Toch deed hij het niet, er was iets dat hem tegen hield.

"Jij hebt zelf toch vrienden, wat moet je dan met mij?"

"Ik wil dat je je welkom en fijn voelt hier, op Zweinstein. Ik wil dat je gelukkig bent, is dat zo raar?"

"Gelukkig?" herhaalde ze alsof dat woord haar vreemd in haar oren klonk.

Harry knikte. "Ja, gelukkig."

"Ik weet niet zo goed hoe." Die woorden klonken zo eerlijk en oprecht dat Harry moeizaam slikte en zijn ogen neersloeg. "Laat me je helpen."

"Ik wil je niet tot last zijn."

Harry kreeg een idee en twijfelde even of hij zijn gedachten uit moest spreken. De stilte die daarop viel duurde lang, maar voelde niet ongemakkelijk. Harry draaide zich om, beende terug naar zijn bureau en leunde er tegenaan. "Ik wil je meenemen naar buiten."

"Ik ben niet zo'n fan van ontvoeringen."

Harry grijnsde breed.

"Jammer dan. Je moet de magie van Zweinstein zien, je moet zien hoe mooi het hier is.."

"Nu?"

Hij grinnikte even. "Voor iemand die niet ontvoerd wil worden reageer je best enthousiast. Maar nee, niet nu, ik moet mijn lessen voor morgen nog voorbereiden."

"Kan het daarna? Na het eten?"

"Ben je serieus?" was zijn weervraag. Hij kon niet geloven dat ze werkelijk met hem mee wilde en hem dus toe wilde laten in haar leven.

Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Heb je geen werk opgekregen?" Hij vroeg het omdat hij vond dat hij het als docent moest vragen.

"Niets wat niet morgen kan."

"Morgenmiddag," zei Harry. Hij had daarmee het definitieve woord en Fay-Linn knikte geruisloos.

"Oké."

* * *

><p>Zodra Fay-Linn weg was begon Harry richting de kamer van Anderling te lopen. Het voelde een beetje als verraad, maar hij wist dat alle informatie essentieel zou zijn. Op de derde verdieping kwam hij bij de wenteltrap, zei het wachtwoord en stapte de draaiende trap op.<p>

Voordat hij kon kloppen hoorde hij stemmen en spitste zijn oren.

"Ze bennen echt vriendelijk, heus. Onbegrepen beesies, maar gevaarlijk? Onzin." Hagrid klonk opgefokt en Harry concludeerde dat Anderling achter zijn experiment was gekomen.

"Het maakt me niet uit naar waarheen je ze brengt, Rubeus, maar ik wil ze niet langer op het schoolterrein hebben."

"Maar 't verboden bos is,-"

"Geen geschikte plaats voor vuurspuwende monsters. Ze branden het hele bos af!"

Harry grinnikte en klopte daarna op de deur.

"Ik blijf bij mijn beslissing, einde verhaal."

Hij hoorde Hagrid mompelen, deed de deur open en Hagrid schuifelde richting de deur. "Ha Harry!" zei hij voordat hij mokkend de kamer verliet.

"Ah Harry, wat kan ik voor je doen?"

In een schilderij aan de muur gingen twee fonkelende blauwe ogen open en werd er door Perkamentus geknipoogd.

"Fay-Linn was net bij me."

"Moest ze nablijven?"

"Wat? Nee. Ze wilde weten waarom haar mobiele telefoon en laptop hier niet werken."

"Oh, juist." Een flauw glimlachje verscheen op haar gezicht. "En dat heb je haar even fijntjes uitgelegd?"

"Dat. En ook dat ze geen contact meer kan hebben met haar huisgenoten."

Minerva doopte haar ganzenveer in haar inktpotje en krabbelde wat op een los stuk perkament.

"Ik had het idee dat ze haar vriend wilde spreken, ze versprak zich."

"Kun je haar citeren?"

Harry dacht even na en herhaalde toen haar woorden: "Dus als jij me vertelt waar die uilenvleugel is dan kan ik mijn vrie- huisgenoot een brief schrijven?"

"Jullie hebben dus een normaal gesprek gevoerd?"

Hij knikte op die vraag. "Ja. Eventjes leek het alsof ze me meer wilde vertellen, maar ze kapte zichzelf af. Ze zei dat ze jarenlang eenzaam was geweest en les kreeg van haar oma."

"Denk je dat ze je vertrouwt?"

Harry zweeg eventjes. Hij voelde zich schuldig omdat hij het eerdere gesprek tussen hem en Fay-Linn nu doorspeelde aan Anderling, maar zij leek het belangrijk te vinden, dus kon hij niet weigeren.

"Ik weet het niet. Morgen gaan we een wandeling maken, wellicht dat ze zich dan weer kwetsbaar opstelt, maar ik durf het niet te zeggen."

"Harry," zei Minerva die haar perkament aan de kant schoof. "Je kunt hierin niet emotioneel betrokken raken, begrijp je dat?"

"Ja, ja natuurlijk."

"Ik meen het, ik wil dat je je hoofd erbij houdt."

"Goed," besloot Harry die weer richting de deur liep. "Ik moet nog wat lessen voorbereiden."

"Veel succes professor Potter," zei ze met een laatste knik waarop Harry grijnzend haar kamer verliet. Professor Potter klonk hem nog wat onwennig in de oren.

* * *

><p>Met nog genoeg stof tot nadenken viel Harry die avond in slaap. Dromen overmeesterden hem, voerden hem mee in een fictieve wereld die enkel bestond wanneer hij zijn ogen sloot.<p>

De volgende dag was zoals de eerdere dagen, hoewel er twee verschillen waren; de eerstejaars zouden vandaag van Harry hun eerste vliegles krijgen en hij zou Fay-Linn misschien beter leren kennen die middag.

Harry voelde zich opgewekt en kwam met goede zin en een dosis energie uit bed. Na een frisse douche deed hij een poging om zijn haren in model te kammen, gaf die poging vervolgens op en trok zijn mantel over zijn kledij aan. Een frisse bries suisde rondom het kasteel en de zwevende bladeren kondigden de komst van de herfst aan.

Na een stevig ontbijt waarbij hij meer at dan normaal en Hagrid zijn dieetpoging leek te hebben gestaakt, ging hij op weg naar het Zwerkbalveld. Uit de grote bezemkast sommeerde hij genoeg bezemstelen voor alle eerstejaars en liet deze voorzichtig op het gras landen. Al snel dartelden de eerste groepjes leerlingen het veld op en leken allemaal even enthousiast als Harry zelf was geweest bij zijn allereerste les.

"Goedemorgen allemaal," begon hij.

"Goedemorgen," klonk het in koor terug. Harry knikte vriendelijk en zag tot zijn genoegen dat de meeste leerlingen al bij een bezem stonden.

"Vliegen lijkt makkelijk, maar schijn bedriegt. Het gaat om een uitstekende balans, snelle reflexen en de durf om het te doen. Zij die succesvol zijn zullen de komende jaren wellicht het Zwerkbalteam van hun eigen afdeling versterken, maar zelfs als je in Zwerkbal niet geïnteresseerd bent, is leren vliegen ontzettend handig. Reizen per bezem is één van de veiligste manieren, mits je weet wat je aan het doen bent."

De hand van Hannah Abney schoot omhoog en Harry maakte met een handgebaar duidelijk dat ze haar vraag mocht stellen. "Wat als ik van mijn bezem val?"

"Dan stuur ik je naar madame Plijster."

Een zorgelijke blik verscheen in haar ogen.

"Geen zorgen," stelde Harry haar gerust, "bij een eerste vliegles kan er weinig gebeuren. Luister goed naar de instructies en wees niet eigenwijs door zelf direct op een bezem te stappen."

De leerlingen mompelden instemmend en Harry gaf ze hun eerste opdracht.

"Ik wil dat jullie naast jullie bezems gaan staan en 'omhoog' zeggen, ga je gang."

Direct klonken de opgewonden stemmen door elkaar die hun bevelen ieder op een andere manier uitspraken. Enkele leerlingen slaagden er direct in om de bezemsteel in hun rechterhand op te vangen, bij een ander wiebelde de bezem op het veld heen en weer.

Sommigen verloren hun geduld en raapten hun bezem snel van de grond op toen ze dachten dat Harry het niet zou zien, en bij anderen lukte het na een paar minuten alsnog.

Uiteindelijk had een ieder een bezem in handen en stierf het geluid langzaam weg.

"Als je op je bezem zit en de staart wijst omlaag, zul je stijgen." Harry deed het voor. "Wanneer je staart omhoog wijst en je stok dus naar beneden, zul je dalen en weer af kunnen stappen." Hij stapte zelf van zijn bezem af. "Als je tijdens het vliegen de steel horizontaal houdt, zul je op gelijke hoogte blijven. Voor nu wil ik dat jullie op jullie bezems stappen, opstijgen en dan direct weer landen. Niet hoger dan één meter."

Een jongen die lang was voor zijn leeftijd slaakte een zucht.

"Je zult nog genoeg kansen krijgen om hoog te vliegen, maar we beginnen klein om ongelukken te voorkomen. Veiligheid staat bij vliegen altijd voorop."

Hij keek de groep rond. "Ga jullie gang."

* * *

><p>De ochtend en middag vlogen aan Harry voorbij en voor hij het wist moest hij naar zijn lokaal hollen om op tijd te zijn voor zijn afspraak met Fay-Linn.<p>

"Te laat," zei zij koeltjes toen hij hijgend arriveerde.

"Zonde, zo'n verloren minuut," was zijn sarcastische reactie.

"Waar gaan we heen?"

"Een rondje maken over het schoolterrein, ga je mee?"

Ze liepen zwijgend door het kasteel totdat ze door de grote deuren naar buiten stapten en het koele briesje van die dag langs hun wangen blaasde. "Ik ben niet meer buiten geweest sinds we maandag arriveerden."

"Waarom niet?" Zijn interesse was oprecht, maar Fay-Linn haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee."

"Na vandaag zul je het wel vaker doen."

Ze zweeg en Harry wees in de richting van het meer. Beiden liepen ze stilzwijgend in de richting die Harry had aangegeven. "Moeten we altijd op dit terrein blijven?"

"Nee, er zijn regelmatig dagen in het weekend waarop leerlingen naar Zweinsveld mogen. Wellicht gelden er voor jou andere regels, maar daarvoor moet je niet bij mij zijn."

"Wat is Zweinsveld?"

Harry begon te vertellen over de enige plaats in Groot Brittannië die volledig magisch was, dreuzelvrij. Hij vertelde over de stichter Hengist de Heksenziener, over Zonko's Fopmagazijn, Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis en de andere winkels en cafés.

Na zijn eigen verhaal kreeg hij zin in een boterbiertje en besloot om na het eten naar de Drie Bezemstelen te gaan. Misschien wilde Hermelien wel met hem mee, of Ron, als hij vanavond ook aanwezig was op Zweinstein.

"Waar denk je aan?"

"Niets belangrijks."

Ze liepen nu langs de rand van het meer en Harry gebaarde naar het gras onder een grote eik. Fay-Linn plofte in het gras neer, trok haar knieën op en sloeg haar armen er omheen. Zo staarde ze voor een paar minuten naar het meer tot er een grote tentakel op het wateroppervlak verscheen en ze naar adem hapte.

"Wat ehh, was dat?"

"De reuzeninktvis, je ziet hem maar zelden, maar hij woont hier in het Grote meer."

"Dit is echt raar, weet je?"

Harry keek haar aan, maar ze draaide haar blik direct weg. "Alles. In de zomervakantie ontving ik dan die rare brief, maar ik heb er nooit zo in geloofd, dat het waar is bedoel ik. En nu sinds een paar dagen bevind ik me ineens in een magische wereld, ben ik blijkbaar een heks, moet ik leren toveren en woont er één of andere reusachtige inktvis in het meer bij mijn school. Soms is het alsof ik droom, hoewel het geen droom is die ik snel zelf zou hebben uitgekozen."

"Zweinstein kan overweldigend zijn," beaamde Harry.

"Maar ik heb niet echt een keuze, of wel?"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op terwijl ze naar het meer bleef staren. "Jij zei dat ik na een week weer terug zou kunnen, maar eigenlijk kan dat niet."

"Dat spijt me."

Een groepje eerstejaars liep langs het meer keek verbaasd op toen ze langs Harry en Fay-Linn liepen. Het was niet gebruikelijk dat een docent en leerling gezamenlijk aan het water zaten.

"Goedemiddag," zei Harry toen hij hun starende blikken zat was. Het groepje liep snel verder en hij slaakte een zucht. Voor hen nam de wind de pluisjes van een uitgebloeide bloem met zich mee. Enkelen belandden in het meer, anderen vlogen verder en verder.

"Ben je boos op me omdat ik gelogen heb?"

Fay-Linn schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, je zal er wel een reden voor hebben. Het is alleen jammer dat ik vriendschappen ben kwijtgeraakt."

"Alleen vriendschappen?"

"Wat gaat jou dat aan?"

Hij grijnsde. "Niets natuurlijk, ik toon enkel interesse."

"Prima, als je het zo graag wilt weten. Thomas en ik.. Ik vond hem echt heel leuk."

"Maar hij jou niet?" gokte Harry vragend.

"Ik neem aan dat zijn geheugen is gewist, dus dan zal hij me niet leuk vinden, nee."

"Sorry."

Ze schudde haar hoofd en stond weer op. "Zullen we verder lopen?"

Zoals Harry al snel gewend was geraakt, praatte Fay-Linn over een persoonlijk onderwerp heen en stond hij nu dan ook in stilte op.

Zo liep ze een tijdje naast elkaar, twee jongvolwassenen die elkaar nauwelijks kenden.

"Wie woont daar?" Fay-Linn knikte in de richting die ze bedoelde.

"Dat is de hut van Hagrid, jachtopziener en terreinknecht op Zweinstein. Hij valt ook af en toe in bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren."

"Is Hagrid die grote harige man die 's ochtends aan de lerarentafel zit?"

"Ehh," zei Harry met een brede grijns, "ja, dat is hem."

Fay-Linn zweeg weer en Harry stelde zich voor hoe Hagrid op haar over zou komen. "Hagrid is heel vriendelijk, ik kom al bij hem op bezoek sinds mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein."

"Waarom zou je bij een leraar op bezoek gaan?"

"Waarom zou je met een leraar een wandeling gaan maken?"

"Oh," was alles dat ze terug zei.

Harry grinnikte en wees naar de rook die uit Hagrids schoorsteen kwam. "Hij is thuis, we kunnen wel op bezoek gaan?"

"Wat moet ik daar?"

"Een emmer thee drinken en je tanden breken op pindarotsjes."

Harry verstijfde bij het geluid dat hij hoorde, het was onwennig omdat hij het nooit eerder had gehoord, maar toen hij naast zich keek zag hij dat er geen twijfel over mogelijk was; Fay-Linn lachte.

Hij had nog niet eerder een emotie van haar gezicht af kunnen lezen en nu voelde Harry zich dolgelukkig. Hij wist maar al te goed hoe eenzaamheid en ongeluk voelde en herinnerde zich hoe fijn het was om dan eens te kunnen lachen. Dat hij datzelfde nu bij Fay-Linn zag, was alsof hij zijn eigen geluk herbeleefde.

Toen Fay-Linn uitgelachen was keek ze Harry aan. Haar ijskoude blik leek nu warme vonken te bevatten en op haar gezicht was een glimlach zichtbaar.

"Ik heb nu niet zo'n zin in pindarotsjes, misschien een andere keer."

* * *

><p>"Ik zag jou en Fay-Linn lopen, buiten op het schoolterrein."<p>

"Is dat nu ook al verboden?"

"Nee, ik vind het enkel interessant."

Harry zuchtte. "Misschien moet je in de bibliotheek opzoeken wat het betekent als mensen met elkaar een frisse neus gaan halen. Je zal schrikken als je het te weten komt."

Hij werd met een rol perkament op zijn hoofd geslagen en grijnsde. "Sorry. Maar wat is er zo interessant aan dit gebeuren?"

"Ze is een leerling!"

"Wij gingen toch ook op bezoek bij Hagrid?" Hij gebruikte zijn gesprek van die middag als voorbeeld omdat dat hem als eerste te binnen schoot.

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. "Dat is anders."

"Hoe is dat anders?"

"Laat maar."

Harry vroeg zich af waar ze zich druk om maakte, maar veranderde snel van onderwerp.

"Ik ga vanavond een Boterbiertje drinken in De Drie Bezemstelen. Zin om mee te gaan?"

"Ik weet het niet, Harry. Ron komt vanavond."

Harry leunde tegen zijn bureau en liet wat schoolboeken naar hun plek in de kast zweven. "Je moet het zelf weten, maar hij kan ook mee. Net als vroeger."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Goed, we gaan mee."

* * *

><p>En zo gebeurde het dat de drie vrienden na het avondmaal gezamenlijk naar Zweinsveld liepen. Ron en Hermelien hand in hand, als een onbreekbaar liefdespaar, en Harry ernaast. Hoewel hij overbodig leek naast dit tweetal, wist Harry wel beter. Hun vriendschap was oneindig en hij was volledig aan de relatie tussen Ron en Hermelien gewend geraakt. Hij gunde ze alle geluk van de wereld toe en was blij dat zij gelukkig waren in de liefde.<p>

In het café gingen ze aan hun favoriete tafel zitten en bestelde Ron drie Boterbier.

"Daar ben ik wel aan toe, vandaag was ongelooflijk hectisch."

"Op het ministerie?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

"Ja. Er waren behekste bezemstelen gebracht, maar ze bleven ontsnappen. Het heeft me vijf uur van mijn dag gekost tot ik ze allemaal had opgesloten in een kast."

"Waarom probeerde je 'Immobulus virga' niet?" Hermelien keek hem vragend aan.

Ron liet zijn hoofd met een klap op het tafelblad vallen. "Natuurlijk, de volgende keer kom je me maar helpen."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Nee Ron, dat zou zonde zijn."

"Hoezo?"

"Dit zorgt voor leedvermaak."

Ron grijnsde breed. "Het zou wel handig zijn als we die teledingen ook hier hadden. Best een goede dreuzeluitvinding."

"Telefoons," zeiden Harry en Hermelien tegelijkertijd. Ze schoten in de lach en proostten met hun bier. "Op het leven." Hermelien keek hen aan.

"Nee," zei Harry, "op geluk."

Het werd later en later en alsmaar gezelliger. "Harry," zei Hermelien bij hun vierde rondje drinken. "Bij de bar staat een blonde vrouw, ze kleedt je bijna met haar ogen uit."

"Dat trucje wil ik ook wel leren," mompelde Ron.

Harry keek over zijn schouder heen naar de dame waar Hermelien het over had. Een blonde bos golvend haar dat losjes over haar schouders hing, een lang zwart gewaad met een split bij haar linkerbeen en daaronder een paar bordeauxrode hakken de bij haar lippenstift kleurden. Harry slikte toen ze hem strak aankeek en schuifelde nerveus met zijn voeten over de vloer. Hij glimlachte naar haar en wendde toen zijn blik af.

"Niet doen!" siste Hermelien.

"Wat?"

"Je zit met haar te flirten!"

Harry grijnsde. "Ik ben me van geen kwaad bewust."

"Laten we maar gaan, morgen moeten we weer vroeg op om les te geven."

"Goed idee, het ministerie wil vast ook dat ik morgen fit ben."

"Harry!" Hij had weer over zijn schouder getuurd en draaide zijn hoofd terug toen zijn naam werd genoemd.

"Hm?" Hij keek Hermelien vragend aan.

"Stop hiermee, we gaan."

"Harry kan wel blijven als hij wil, ja toch?" redeneerde Ron.

"Mee eens, ik blijf nog even."

Met die woorden schoof hij zijn stoel met een krassend geluid naar achteren en liep met zijn Boterbier nog in zijn hand geklemd richting de bar.

Nonchalant leunde hij tegen de bar en zag Ron en Hermelien vertrekken. Ron die nog snel een duim omhoog stak en Hermelien die hoofdschuddend zijn hand pakte.

Hij grinnikte en schrok op toen zijn zicht werd gevuld met de blonde vrouw. Ze was vlak voor hem gaan staan en glimlachte breed.

"Rose Curtis."

"Ik ben,-"

"Harry Potter, dat weet iedereen."

"Oh ja, juist."

Rose ging op een barkruk zitten en sloeg haar benen over elkaar. De split in haar gewaad toonde nu een stukje van één van haar blanke benen en gaf een beter zicht op de rode pump waar Harry eerder naar gekeken had.

Hij rukte zijn blik los omdat hij niet te lang wilde staren en keek direct weer in haar bruine ogen. "Je viel me al eerder op," zei Rose, "maar ik wilde je niet bij je vrienden weghalen."

"Dat was geen enkel probleem geweest."

"Hm," zei ze, "had ik dat maar eerder geweten."

Ze boog zich iets voorover en bracht haar mond naar Harry's oor. Wat ze erin fluisterde liet zijn wangen gloeien en hij knikte. "Ik heb de hele nacht."


	4. Zwevende gedachten

**4. Zwevende gedachten**

* * *

><p>De volgende morgen werd Harry wakker van een roffel op de deur. Hij opende zijn ogen, moest even wennen aan de muffige herbergkamer in De Drie Bezemstelen en liet zich weer in de kussens zakken.<p>

Naar binnen kwam een blonde vrouw die slechts gehuld was in een satijnen badjas. Harry dacht dat ze Rose heette, maar zeker wist hij het niet.

"Roomservice," zei ze met een glimlach. In haar handen had ze een groot dienblad met ontbijt en Harry ging versuft rechtop zitten. "Hoe laat is het?"

"Tijd voor ontbijt," was haar simpele antwoord.

Hij scande de kamer op zoek naar de klok en schrok toen hij die gevonden had. Hij sprong overeind, griste zijn kleding van de vloer en trok zijn gewaad daarover aan. "Ik moet weg, sorry."

Hij snelde richting de deur, hoorde dat hij werd nageroepen met iets dat klonk als: 'volgende week weer?' en rende door de gang op weg naar beneden.

Buiten De Drie Bezemstelen verdwijnselde hij direct en verschijnselde hij voor de hoge poorten van Zweinstein.

Toen hij het terrein opliep overviel spijt hem. Hij had naar Hermelien moeten luisteren en gelijk met zijn vrienden mee terug moeten gaan. Hij had geen spijt om wat hij gedaan had. Rose, als ze zo heette, was een geweldige vrouw, maar dat hij dit had gedaan terwijl hij vandaag weer aan het werk moest zat hem behoorlijk dwars.

Hij was precies op tijd voor het ontbijt, snelde naar de Grote Zaal en ging daar aan de docententafel zitten. Bij toeval belandde hij naast Hermelien die hoofdschuddend naar hem keek met een strenge blik in haar ogen.

"Oké, oké, je had gelijk. Ik had moeten luisteren."

"En?"

"En ik had mijn vrienden niet in de steek moeten laten."

Haar blik verzachtte. "Inderdaad. En je hebt nog wat rode lippenstift daar." Ze wees naar zijn hals en Harry wreef er verwoed met een servet overheen.

"Ik ben een idioot."

"Dat zal wel meevallen Potter, enkel een beetje onnozel op zijn tijd." De stem van Anderling liet hem verstijven in zijn stoel en hij keek voorzichtig om. "Ik heb geen verslag gehad van gisteren, zie ik je in de pauze? Ik zal een lunch regelen."

Harry liet zijn ingehouden adem ontsnappen en knikte. "Natuurlijk, ik zal er zijn."

Na een vlug ontbijt waarbij Harry vooral een hoop eieren verorberde snelde hij naar boven om zich nog even op te frissen voor hij zijn eerste lessen van die dag moest geven.

Hij plensde koud water in zijn vermoeide gezicht, waste zich en poetste zijn tanden. Meer kon hij op dat moment niet doen; het was tijd.

De vrijdag ging traag voorbij, Harry had vreselijke hoofdpijn en was moe van zijn korte nacht. De discussie die tussen hem en Minerva was ontstaan in haar kamer werkte er niet echt aan mee.

* * *

><p>Harry was zichtbaar geschrokken toen hij de hersenpan in haar kamer klaar had zien staan.<p>

"Ik wil graag zien wat jij hebt gezien, Potter."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb er geen behoefte aan om alles te delen."

"Je wilde toch meewerken? Je zou bijzonderheden doorgeven."

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat wil ik ook wel doen, maar de hersenpan gaat me te ver. Ik ben bereid tot meewerken, maar er zijn grenzen. Ik ben gesteld op mijn privacy en Fay-Linn denk ik ook."

"Had ik niet gezegd dat je hier niet persoonlijk bij betrokken moet raken?"

"Dat doe ik niet!" Harry verhief zijn stem en beende kwaad richting het glas-in-loodraam. Hij staarde zwijgend over het schoolterrein en hoorde Anderling in haar papieren bladeren.

"Ik geef je dit advies niet voor niets, Harry. Ik heb het idee dat er veel meer aan de hand is met Fay-Linn dan jij denkt. Het is zorgelijk dat je om haar begint te geven."

"Dus eerst moet ik zorgen dat zij zich hier thuis gaat voelen en vervolgens mag ik niet om haar geven? Hoor je zelf niet hoe belachelijk dat klinkt?"

"Ik vraag veel van je, dat besef ik me maar al te goed, maar het is raadzaam om mijn advies op te volgen. Dat betekent dat je dit avontuur moet aangaan zonder er zelf emotioneel bij betrokken te raken. Zie het als een project."

"Een project?" siste hij. "Een project? Ze is een mens met gevoelens! Ze is eenzaam en ik begrijp precies hoe zij zich moet voelen. Ik ben daar zelf geweest en ik wens het niemand toe."

"Harry, kom even zitten en eet wat."

Hij beende terug naar haar bureau, griste een belegd broodje van de schaal en ging zitten. "Ik wil meewerken, echt waar." Harry kwam weer tot bedaren, maar was in zijn hoofd nog steeds kwaad. "Ik ben bereid belangrijke informatie naar je door te spelen, ik wil zelfs dingen aan Fay-Linn vragen en jou de antwoorden geven, maar er zijn grenzen."

"Geef je grenzen maar aan," zei Minerva tot Harry's verbazing. Daarom keek hij haar vragend aan. "Ja, je bent nu een volwassen man. Als jij je grenzen aangeeft, zal ik daar rekening mee houden."

"Echt?"

Ze knikte.

"Ik wil mijn gedachten niet in de hersenpan stoppen. Vandaag niet, nooit niet."

"Klinkt redelijk, ik zal het niet meer van je vragen."

"En je kunt me niet dwingen om niet om iemand te geven. Zoiets gaat vanzelf."

Minerva vouwde haar handen samen op het bureau. "Ik snap je, het is enkel een waarschuwing. Maar je bent een slimme tovenaar, dus ik ga er vanuit dat je weet wat je doet."

Harry nam nog een broodje en dronk zijn pompoensap op.

"Mag Fay-Linn Zweinstein verlaten als ze dat wil?" vroeg hij plots.

"Maandag als haar week om is bedoel je? Absoluut niet!"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik bedoel om naar Zweinsveld te gaan of iets anders te doen. Ze is volwassen en heeft veel vrije tijd doordat ze niet alle vakken volgt. Dan valt er toch iets te regelen lijkt me?"

"Ik zal het met haar bespreken. Denk je dat ze vrijwillig wil blijven?"

Harry peinsde even. "Ja, ik denk het wel. Ze lijkt het ons niet meer kwalijk te nemen en praat al met veel meer respect over magie."

"Goed, dat is fijn. Hoe gaan de andere leerlingen met haar om?"

"Dat weet ik niet zo goed," gaf Harry eerlijk toe. "Ik merk in de lessen niet dat ze niet gerespecteerd wordt en heb ook niemand horen roddelen. Maar leerlingen zijn slim, dus wellicht heb ik het mis en gebeurt er van alles achter onze ruggen om."

"Ah ja, de jeugd is vlug genoeg. Maar nu, waarom ik je wilde zien deze pauze; heeft Fay-Linn nog belangrijke dingen gezegd tijdens jullie wandeling?"

Harry dacht even na.

"Ze.. vond iemand leuk, Thomas, uit haar studentenhuis. En ze vindt het jammer dat zijn geheugen is gewist omdat ze zich beseft dat het nu niets meer kan worden."

"Dat spijt me voor haar. En verder?"

"We hebben gewandeld en ik heb haar over Hagrid verteld. Ze zei dat alles als een droom was, maar dat het geen droom is die ze zelf snel zou hebben uitgekozen. En ze besefte zich zelf dat ze eigenlijk niet meer terug kan naar huis." Hij zweeg even en praatte toen weer verder. "Hoewel ze natuurlijk ergens anders een nieuw leven zou kunnen starten, als ze dat echt zou willen."

"Laten we er vanuit gaan dat Fay-Linn niet meer weg gaat van Zweinstein, dat praat makkelijker. Dan kunnen jullie maandag met privélessen beginnen en zullen we zien hoe ze daarop reageert."

Harry knikte. "Oké."

"Verder nog iets?"

Hij dacht aan het moment waarop ze samen hadden gelachen en schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, verder niets."

* * *

><p>Harry's weekend ging snel, sneller dan hij wilde. Het was goed weer dus ging hij met Hermelien en Ron bij Hagrid op bezoek. Hij bereidde wat lessen voor, ging een keer vliegen op het veld met Ron en zat in zijn kamer in het zonnetje achter het glas.<p>

Het deed hem goed om Fay-Linn door het raam buiten te zien lopen. Soms liep ze met een groepje laatstejaars, op andere momenten ging ze in haar eentje langs het water zitten. Hij kon zien dat ze huiswerk maakte aan de manier waarop ze ging zitten. Maar het ging hem er vooral om dat ze zichtbaar leek te genieten van Zweinstein.

De maandag brak aan en het was de dag waarop Fay-Linn een week op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus aanwezig was. Een dag waarop haar keuze om weg te gaan of te blijven niet was waar ze met haar gedachten was, maar waarop ze zenuwachtig was voor haar eerste privéles in magie.

Ook Harry had gemengde gevoelens. Hij wilde Fay-Linn alles leren wat ze leren wilde, maar hij had geen idee hoe hij dat aan moest pakken.

Hij had geen tijd met haar afgesproken en ijsbeerde nu door zijn verlaten lokaal heen en weer. Moest hij haar op gaan halen? Hij twijfelde.

Toch ging hij na nog vijf minuten piekeren op weg naar beneden. Hij herinnerde zich van een eerder gesprek dat haar kamer op de begane grond was, achter het wandkleed van het schoolmeer. Dat kleed hing in een smal gangetje waar nooit iemand kwam, wist Harry. Fred en George hadden die gang graag gebruikt om zich voor Vilder te verstoppen, hij keek nooit in die gang omdat hij dood liep.

De trappen bewogen toen Harry ze afdaalde, maar hij kende het kasteel inmiddels goed genoeg en kwam snel beneden aan.

Hij beende door de gangen, stuurde wat spijbelaars naar hun les en liep uiteindelijk de doodlopende gang in. Bij het wandtapijt van het schoolmeer bleef hij staan.

Het kleed was net te klein om de massief houten deur die zich erachter bevond te bedekken. Harry schoof hem opzij en klopte driemaal.

"Fay-Linn?"

"Momentje," klonk het aan de andere kant van de deur. "De deur is nog op slot."

Harry trok zijn toverstok. "Alohomora." Hij hoorde het slot openen en zag een verbaasd gezicht toen Fay-Linn de deur opende. "Kan iedere tovenaar dat?"

"Ehh," zei Harry, "dat is wel de bedoeling, ja."

"Dus die sleutel heeft eigenlijk geen zin?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op omdat hij niet wist wat hij moest antwoorden.

"Waarom ben je hier?" vroeg Fay-Linn direct.

"Ik wilde vragen hoe laat je naar mijn lokaal kunt komen voor je les."

"Oh, aha."

Harry keek de kamer rond. Het was niet erg groot, maar wel knus. Er stond een eenpersoons hemelbed met gekleurde kussens en bij de knetterende haard stond een klein bankje waar Fay-Linn waarschijnlijk eerder gezeten had. Er lag een opengeslagen boek op de leuning en Harry probeerde te zien welk boek het was.

"_Het Grote Vleesetende Bomenboek_," zei ze toen ze Harry zag kijken.

"Huiswerk voor Kruidenkunde?"

Ze knikte, stopte haar ganzenveer tussen de bladzijden en sloeg het boek dicht. "Mag ik iets vragen?"

"Altijd." Hij wilde haar aankijken, maar ze ontweek zijn blik.

"Mag ik je buiten de officiële lessen gewoon Harry noemen?"

"Gewoon Harry?" vroeg hij met pretoogjes. Helaas snapte ze zijn slechte humor te snel en schudde ze haar hoofd. "Harry. En in de lessen professor Potter, mag het?"

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde hij begripvol.

"Hoe laat moet ik naar je lokaal komen?" vroeg ze.

"Wanneer het je schikt," zei hij. "Ik heb de hele dag de tijd."

Fay-Linn legde haar schoolboek op een stapel op het kleine bureautje dat er stond en keek hem aan. "Zullen we dan maar meteen beginnen?"

Harry slikte, hij had nog niets voorbereid, maar knikte om beleefd te blijven. "Ja, laten we gaan."

* * *

><p>"Je gaat vandaag niet weg, hè?" vroeg Harry toen ze in zijn lokaal waren. Fay-Linn schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, Zweinstein is oké. Misschien is het het lot."<p>

"Geloof je daarin?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Alles gebeurt met een reden."

"Zou kunnen," beaamde Harry.

Fay-Linn liep door het lokaal en Harry volgde iedere stap. Ze had een licht loopje, sierlijk wel. Ze stopte bij het raam dat ze eerder had laten sneuvelen en liet haar vingers over het gave glas glijden. "Wat ga je me leren?"

"Ehm," hakkelde Harry, "dat weet ik niet precies."

Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. "Ik heb mijn toverstok toch niet bij me, ik kan er niks mee."

"Die stok moet je sowieso vergeten, hij gaat nooit naar je luisteren."

"Hoe moet ik dan leren toveren?" Ze ging in de brede vensterbank zitten en kruiste haar hangende benen.

"Wilskracht," zei Harry die versteld stond van zijn eigen logica. "Het is duidelijk dat je een magiër bent, maar geen reguliere heks. Toch kun je magie produceren."

"Maar alles wat ik gedaan heb deed ik zonder wilskracht. Ik wíl niet anders zijn, begrijp je?"

"Ik weet het, maar je zult jezelf moeten dwingen. De laatste keren had je je emoties niet onder controle. Wat als je dat gevoel probeert op te roepen en probeert vast te houden?"

"Dat kan ik niet."

"Moet ik je eerst kwaad maken?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Dat lukt je niet."

"Het is me al eerder gelukt," hield Harry vol.

"Toen was de situatie echt."

"Prima," zei Harry om Fay-Linn uit de tent te lokken. "Als je hier geen zin in hebt, ben je vrij om weer te gaan. Daar is de deur."

"Wat? Je geeft het nu al op?"

"Jij hebt al opgegeven voordat we waren begonnen."

"Sorry?"

"Je hebt je zwaard al lang laten vallen, je hebt geen vechtersmentaliteit," zei Harry, terwijl hij dacht dat het de waarheid niet was.

Ze sprong uit de vensterbank en Harry zag het felle in haar ogen verschijnen.

"Focus," zei hij terwijl hij haar strak aan bleef kijken. "Je bent kwaad op me, je wilt me waarschijnlijk iets aandoen. Doe het maar, doe het!"

"Opzij," siste ze omdat hij in haar gezichtsveld stond.

"Dwing me maar."

"Ik kan je geen pijn doen." Het klonk zo zacht dat Harry niet eens zeker wist of hij het goed gehoord had. "Ik zie het vuur in je ogen," ging hij door. "Je hoeft het alleen buiten jezelf te laten treden. Breng het vuur naar buiten."

Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en Harry wilde protesteren. Toch voelde hij iets gebeuren en klonk er een zacht knetterend geluid. Toen hij zijn hoofd draaide naar het punt waar Fay-Linn strak heen staarde, zag hij vlammen oplaaien in een lelijke bos neppe bloemen. De vlammen likten om de rozen heen en groeiden door de zuurstof in het lokaal.

"Aguamenti," zei Harry terwijl hij met zijn toverstok naar de brand wees. Een straal water uit zijn toverstok bluste het vuur en liet een triest, verbrand bosje rozen over.

"Perfect!"

"Ik heb je bloemen verbrand."

"Ze waren nep, maar ik heb geen idee waarom ze in mijn lokaal stonden."

Het vuur in Fay-Linn's ogen was gedoofd en ze leek weer rustig.

"Alles oké?" vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Ze knikte, maar hij zag haar twijfelen. Van zijn bureau pakte hij een reep chocolade en brak een stuk voor haar af. "Eet dit, dat helpt."

Even was Remus in zijn gedachten en Harry knikte, het was fijn om af en toe aan zo'n geweldige tovenaar terug te denken.

"Hoe gaat chocolade me helpen?"

"Deze chocolade helpt tegen Dementors en andere vormen van Duistere magie. Je knapt er van op, het is geen reddingsmiddel."

"Dementors?"

"Rare wezens die al het geluk uit levende zielen zuigen."

Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog.

"Het is lastig uit te leggen en bovendien niet relevant."

"Best." Ze at haar chocolade op en ging aan tafel zitten.

Harry was blij dat ze niet doorvroeg over Dementors en Duistere magie, hij vond het niet nodig om zulke onderwerpen buiten de klassikale lessen om met haar te bespreken.

Even was het stil en Harry maakte van de stilte gebruik door de verbande nepbloemen weg te gooien. "Heb je kinderen?"

De vraag kwam zo abrupt dat Harry een paar keer met zijn ogen knipperde.

"Kinderen?"

"Ja, of je die hebt."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, alleen een peetzoon."

"Hoe oud is hij?"

"Teddy is vijf," antwoordde Harry.

"Sorry," zei Fay-Linn, "ik kan zien dat je er niet graag over praat."

Harry knikte. "Het is al goed, dat kon jij ook niet weten. Teddy heeft zijn ouders nooit gekend, hij woont bij zijn oma."

"Net als ik," fluisterde Fay-Linn bijna geruisloos.

"Zijn je ouders.. overleden?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb mijn vader nooit gekend. Mijn moeder zei dat ze niet meer wist wie mijn vader was, maar dat geloof ik niet."

"En je moeder?"

"Ze is krankzinnig en zit in een gesticht. Ik weet er niet veel van, mijn oma vertelde me verhalen."

Harry knikte en keek haar begripvol aan. Hij wist dat hij nu niet veel informatie uit haar zou krijgen, maar dat deerde hem niet. Dat ze hem genoeg vertrouwde om verhalen te delen was al meer dan hij van haar wilde vragen.

"Jij bent anders dan de andere leraren."

"Hoe dat zo?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

Ze keek hem even aan en staarde toen weer naar buiten. "Leerlingen kijken anders naar jou, een beetje alsof je een held bent."

"Vind jij me geen held dan?"

"Ha ha," mompelde ze voordat ze hem weer aankeek. "Ik meen het, waarom kijken ze zo?"

"Het zou kunnen dat er wat dingen in het verleden zijn gebeurd," zei Harry vaag.

Ze trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Ik waardeer je duidelijkheid."

Hij grijnsde en ging op zijn bureau zitten met één been onder zijn billen. "Het is een enorm lang verhaal."

Fay-Linn haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb de hele middag."

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Fay-Linn was naar zijn weten de enige persoon in de hele tovenaarsgemeenschap die niet wist wie hij was, niet wist wat hij gedaan en bereikt had en eigenlijk beviel dat hem wel.

"Ik ga er niet veel over zeggen," besloot hij hardop.

"Geef me de grote lijnen. Eerlijk Harry, ik weet bijna niets van je, het gaat steeds over mij!"

"Het is niet belangrijk."

"Ik vind het wel belangrijk."

Hij slaakte een zucht. "Goed dan."

Meteen stond Fay-Linn op, pakte ze een stoel en ging tegenover Harry zitten. Hij moest omlaag kijken om haar in haar ogen te kunnen kijken en deed dat nu kort. Haar ijzige blik liet hem snel weer wegkijken toen hij begon te praten.

"Laat ik zeggen dat niet alle magiërs goed van aard zijn. Het is geen sprookjeswereld waarin alles perfect is en iedereen nog lang en gelukkig leeft. Er zijn vele levens genomen in een strijd tegen de meest duistere tovenaar aller tijden en er gaat geen minuut voorbij waarin zij niet worden herdacht." Hij slikte.

Fay-Linn keek hem nu nieuwsgierig aan en hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin. "Waarom zijn niet alle magiërs goed, Harry? Gebruiken ze hun magie op de verkeerde manier?"

"Ja," zei hij na even nadenken, "dat is wel een goede omschrijving. Iedere tovenaar kan met zijn magie doen wat hij wil, maar er zijn dus ook mensen die het verkeerde pad kiezen. Zij sluiten zich aan bij duistere figuren en begaan vreselijke daden."

Zijn ouders kwamen omhoog in zijn gedachten, evenals de groene flits waar hij zo vaak van had gedroomd. Harry balde zijn vuisten.

"De drie onvergeeflijke vloeken," fluisterde Fay-Linn schor, "heeft het daarmee te maken?"

"Hoe weet jij,-"

"Ik heb in _De Opkomst en Ondergang van de Zwarte Kunst_ gelezen. Ik vind het vak dat je geeft interessant."

"Dat boek zit niet in je boekenpakket," merkte Harry op.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Klopt, maar de bibliotheek heeft hem wel."

"En jij hebt toevallig over die vloeken gelezen?"

"Niet toevallig, ik hoorde een paar Zwadderaars erover praten toen ik dit weekend buiten was."

"Aha," zei Harry die niet wist wat hij anders zeggen moest.

"Zijn er mensen die die vloeken gebruiken tegen anderen?"

Harry zweeg en streek zijn haar over zijn litteken alsof het niet direct weer omhoog zou springen. "Ja, die mensen zijn er. Als niemand die vloeken zou gebruiken zouden ze ook niet bestaan. Sommige tovenaars martelen onwetende dreuzels wanneer ze die tegenkomen, ze denken dat zij als tovenaars beter zijn dan hen."

"Maar waarom? Tot voorheen wist ik niet beter dan dat er niets anders was dan.. dreuzels."

"Tsja." Harry ging verzitten en liet zijn beide benen heen en weer bungelen. "Als we wisten waarom alles gebeurde, zou het makkelijker zijn om het te stoppen, is het niet?"

Fay-Linn knikte.

"Je gaat me zeker niet vertellen wat jij met die vloeken te maken hebt, of wel?"

"Het is niet nodig."

Ze stond op. "Heb jij ze soms zelf gebruikt?"

"Wat?" vroeg hij ongelovig. "Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ik wil niet dat je dat denkt."

"Vertel me dan de waarheid!"

"Niet nu."

"Goed," zei ze vastberaden. "Dan hoor ik het later wel."

Verbaasd om die omslag liet ze Harry alleen in zijn lokaal achter. Zijn benen waren gestopt met bungelen en ook zijn ademhaling was even gestokt. Het was alsof de tijd even stilstond en hem alleen liet met al zijn gecompliceerde en verwarrende gedachten.

* * *

><p>Harry ging achter zijn bureau zitten en trok een rol perkament naar zich toe. Hij doopte zijn ganzenveer in de zwarte inkt en begon te schrijven over zijn bevindingen van zijn les met Fay-Linn.<p>

Hij schreef de belangrijke dingen op; het vuur dat ze had weten te maken, dat ze hem naar de onvergeeflijke vloeken had gevraagd en de manier waarop ze het lokaal verlaten had.

Hij maakte korte, duidelijke zinnen en borg daarna zijn spullen op. Het perkament stak hij in een envelop en hij schreef er de naam 'Minerva Anderling' op.

Zijn handschrift was niet mooi, maar wel goed leesbaar en hij schoof de brief naar de hoek van zijn bureau.

Even dacht hij na, hij kon een brief schrijven om te vragen hoe het met zijn peetzoon ging. Hij had het kleine mannetje ten slotte al een tijdje niet gezien. Daarom pakte hij nieuw perkament en begon met een nieuwe brief:

* * *

><p>'<em>Andromeda Tops,<em>

_Zoals ik je deze zomer vertelde, ben ik nu begonnen aan mijn baan op Zweinstein. Hoewel het voor mij een geweldige baan is, betekent het wel dat ik weinig thuis ben. Ik kan Teddy dus niet meer zo vaak komen opzoeken als voorheen en dat spijt me._

_Nu heb ik het plan om over een paar weken weer een weekend thuis door te brengen. Als je daarmee akkoord gaat dan wil ik graag een weekendje op Teddy passen, hij kan dan bij mij overnachten. _

_En als ik in vakanties gewoon thuis ben is hij uiteraard ook van harte welkom. _

_Welke haarkleur heeft Ted nu? En hoe gaat het met jou en hem?_

_Groetjes en tot snel,_

_Harry'_

* * *

><p>Met twee brieven in zijn handen verliet hij zijn kamer. De ene gaf hij aan Hagrid, die op weg was naar Minerva Anderling, en de andere bond hij aan de poot van een lichtbruine uil in de Uilenvleugel. "Neem je tijd," mompelde hij tegen de vogel die er al oud uit zag. Het beest kraste zachtjes en vloog toen weg. Harry keek hem na tot hij enkel nog een zwarte stip aan de horizon was en liep toen in een rustig tempo weer terug naar het kasteel.<p> 


End file.
